


Trixie Tang in the Land of Snow

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Fairly OddParents, Naruto, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Trixie, Will, and Irma join Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to a movie date which features the famous Princess Gale, who Naruto becomes a very big fan of. However, it becomes a big adventure when he and the others must protect the actress from certain doom which includes evil ninjas, one of which being an old foe of Kakashi's.





	1. Chapter 1

Trixie was excited to see the Leaf Village with her boyfriend and the new house that him and Irma had after they discovered that their father was the fourth Hokage. "This is so cool, going to the Leaf Village," the girl said to herself. "I hope they like me."

"Why wouldn't they like you? "Naruto smiled to his girlfriend. "You're an amazing girl."

"Oh, stop." Trixie blushed.

"I heard you kicked butt against those Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear guys." Naruto said proudly.

"Well, I have a great teacher." Trixie admitted.

"You two are so cute." Irma smirked to Naruto and Trixie.

"Just like you and Will?" Naruto smirked back.

Will and Trixie just laughed while Irma just blushed and glared at her brother.

"Run." Irma stated.

"Come on, Sis," Naruto said nervously as he backed up. "It was just a joke."

"And I'm not joking, so run." Irma told Naruto.

Naruto gulped and just ran away from his angry sister. Irma soon chased after Naruto.'

"Siblings..." Trixie chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, it always make me wish that I had my own sibling," Will agreed. "Though, I always think of Mike as my sister other than my cousin."

"Mike Mazinsky is your cousin?" Trixie asked out of shock.

"You didn't know that?" Will nodded before looking confused.

"No, I actually didn't." Trixie explained.

"Well, yeah, she is..." Will replied.

Will and Trixie looked over at the siblings who were still going at it and smiled.

After the chase, the four went to the Hokage's Office where the Fifth Hokage: The legendary Sannin Tsunade are over.

"Why are we here?" Trixie asked.

"You'll see." Naruto told her, as he opened the door and a very young woman with blonde hair tied in two ponytails, wearing a gray kimono top and a green jacket was sitting down, drinking Saki, which is a Japanese alcohol.

"Hello?" Trixie greeted.

"Ah, you must be Will Vandom and Trixie Tang." The young blonde woman greeted back.

"That's us." Trixie replied.

"You must be Tsunade." Will added.

"That's right; the reason why I have you both over here is to first give you two this." Tsunade as she pulled out two headbands with a leaf symbol each on them.

"A leaf headband?!" Trixie gasped. "Are you sure, Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm sure, especially since I looked over Naruto and Irma's report on them training you guys on your chakra and fighting skills." Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am," Will replied. "We really appreciate this."

"Of course." Tsunade nodded to Will and Trixie.

Will and Trixie tied their headbands on their necks instead of the foreheads.

"Well, how do we look?" Trixie asked.

"Not bad, girls." Naruto chuckled with a smile.

"You look amazing." Irma added.

"Aw, thanks," Will replied. "And thank you, Lady Tsunade for making us apart of your village."

"It's my pleasure, girls." Tsunade nodded.

"Come on," Naruto said to Will and Trixie. "We'll show you our new home."

"Yeah," Irma agreed. "See ya, Grandma Tsunade."

"Wait, don't-" Tsunade tried to warn until she heard that door was slammed hard. "Slam the door..." she then sighed before drinking more of her Saki.

"I can't wait to see your new home," Trixie smiled to Naruto. "I bet it's great to be reconnected with your sister like this."

"You have no idea." Naruto smiled back.

"You used to live in an apartment, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but ever since I was told about my parents, I was allowed to live in our new home," Naruto explained. "But, I still live with Irma's adoptive parents as well when I'm not in the village."

"It's a living." Irma shrugged as they went on the way to their new home with their significant others.

"Oh, by the way," Naruto said. "I was wondering if you guys would like to see the movie with Sasuke and Sakura tomorrow?"

"With Emo and Pinky?" Irma replied.

"If you don't want to, that's okay..." Naruto shuffled his foot to his older sister. "They're my friends after all."

"Wellllll..." Irma paused to think about it.

Naruto gave her a puppy dog look.

"Aw, how can I say no to that face?" Irma smiled. "Sure, we can go to a movie, but, um, which movie?"

"Some action movie about some princess," Naruto replied. "Sakura wanted to see it."

"An action movie about a princess?" Irma asked.

"That sounds like fun." Trixie smiled.

"We'll go, but do they know about me and Trixie?" Will asked.

"I don't think so." Naruto replied.

Trixie and Will then looked to each other.

"Great, so, let's get ready for the movie, and let's get going." Naruto smiled innocently.

Naruto and Irma led them to the house in which was almost like a mansion, but smaller with a pool and a beautiful garden.

"Wow... It's beautiful..." Will and Trixie said.

"Come on," Irma invited. "We'll show you the inside."

Will and Trixie followed Irma and Naruto around the house to take a look for themselves.

The inside was pretty big; the living room had a TV, a video game system, a couch, and a mini table. The kitchen was the same as any ordinary kitchen. Will and Trixie opened the door and gasped it was a library filled with books and scrolls.

"Yeah, Dad loves to read," Irma pointed out. "If Taranee were here, she'd probably have a heart attack."

"What's with the scrolls in here?" Trixie asked.

"You can learn all different kinds of jitsus from these scrolls." Naruto told her.

"Really?" Trixie asked before she took a look at one scroll.

"Trixie, I heard someone say this, but is it true that your mother was the original Yellow Ranger in the old days?" Will asked.

"Yes..." Trixie replied softly. "Trini Kwan, back when the Power Rangers were just getting their start before they felt they were forced to retire for a new generation."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked about Trini. "Oh, wait... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Car accident." Trixie sighed.

"Sorry about that." Naruto winced.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Trixie replied. "But that is why I'm going to be strong just like my mother was."

"And I'm going to help you achieve your dream." Naruto added.

"You'd do that for me?" Trixie blushed.

"Well, yeah," Naruto smiled while blushing back. "You're worth it, and I really like you."

"And I really like you a lot too," Trixie smiled back. "...Even though you have the Kyuubi inside of you, I still like you, no matter what."

Naruto and Trixie smiled to each other while blushing. Will and Irma just awed to them as they found them to be a rather cute couple.

"Uh, come on, Sparky," Irma said to Will. "I'll show you my room."

"Gah!" Will yelped as she was suddenly dragged upstairs to the brunette girl's room.

"So, Trix, you wanna see my room then?" Naruto bashfully asked the former popular alpha girl of Nicktropolis High.

"Sure." Trixie accepted.

"My room is a little messy." Naruto warned Trixie.

"Ah, I'm sure I can handle it," Trixie smiled bashfully. "I mean, I do have copies of Skull Squisher in my closet."

Naruto dragged her girlfriend upstairs and showed her room which it has closet, bed, drawer, alarm clock, a fox plushy, wall painted foxes posters of different bands that Irma showed him, and comic books.

"Awesome." Trixie marveled.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Trixie replied. "I remember my room used to be all purple and fluffy with dolls and flowers before I came out as a tomboy."

"And I've been reading these comic books that Mike Mazinsky gave me and these heroes are really awesome." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, Mike has pretty good taste," Trixie replied. "I wonder what would happen if Princess Gale met Action Guy?"

"This Action Guy sounds like a really tough guy from what you told me from your trip to Comic Con." Naruto said.

"I think you'd be a great Action Guy, or any other superhero for that matter." Trixie replied.

"Aw, come on, not me." Naruto blushed.

"Yes, you, and I know it." Trixie smirked.

"I wouldn't be a good hero." Naruto said.

"Yes, you would." Trixie nodded.

Naruto and Trixie smiled to each other as their cheeks turned bright red.

In Naruto's mindscape, a giant orange fox with nine tails grinned as "he" was listening to the conversation.

"Get it, Kit." The fox laughed.

Naruto blinked and looked around. Trixie put the comic books back when she was done looking through them.

"She's really pretty for you, Kit." The fox said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not spy on me, Fox?!" Naruto complained.

Trixie turned over curiously to Naruto. "Who are you-"

"Sorry," Naruto told her. "I'm just talking to the fox."

"The Fox?" Trixie asked.

"The Kyuubi." Naruto clarified.

"Oooh... Okay." Trixie replied.

"Yeah, you know how it is... I guess..." Naruto shrugged. "So, you still wanna come to the movie?"

"Yeah, a movie night sounds great." Trixie happily agreed.

"Let me get ready so we can head out." Naruto told her.

"Okay." Trixie smiled.

Naruto then went further into his room and Trixie shut the door behind her as she texted on her phone.

Ten minutes later, she was worried about her boyfriend so she came in the room and gasps as she saw him shirtless which made her drool as she saw his lean muscle built with a six pack.

"T-Trixie...?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto..." Trixie whispered back in a great shock.

"Listen, I-" Naruto was about to say.

Trixie jumped into his arms and started to kiss him on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened before they slowly shut and he hugged her. Will and Irma came outside to check on the two and soon watched as the two made out in a great passion.

Irma saw her brother's turned red with black silts. "Well, those two are happy." she then said.

"That's good." Will smiled.

Irma smirked to her girlfriend with red eyes with black silts.

"What's that look?" Will asked.

"Trust me, it's good, Sparky." Irma smirked.

"Why are your eyes red all of a sudden?" Will continued.

"Come on, we've still got plenty of time before the movie starts." Irma giggled innocently.

"Wait, what are we... What are we doing?" Will asked.

Irma grabbed Will to her room and locked the door

"Irma, what about the movie?!" Will yelped.

"Relax, we'll miss the coming attractions this way in case they're dopey kids' movies." Irma giggled.

"But won't Sasuke and Sakura be mad if we're late?" Will asked.

"You let me worry about that." Irma snickered.

Later on, Trixie and Naruto sat on the couch and soon enough Will and Irma came downstairs.

"It's about time, you guys," Trixie told them. "I really don't wanna miss the movie."

"Sorry, but we had some problems that we had to deal with." Irma replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Naruto smirked on the way outside. "Sure..."

The four soon left the house and went into town to meet Sasuke and Sakura for the movie. They saw two kids: one had pink hair, wearing a pink and green outfit and the other one had black hair, wearing a blue and white outfit.

"You're late!" The pink-haired girl scolded.

"Ah, relax, will ya?" Irma replied. "At least we showed up!"

"Hmph... Late as usual..." The black-haired boy said. "Just like Sensei Kakashi."

"Come on, let's just go," Naruto replied. "I promised Trixie to have a great night."

"Trixie?" The pink-haired girl repeated.

"Trixie Tang," Naruto clarified. "My girlfriend."

"You must be Sakura." Trixie said to the pink girl.

"Yep," The pink-haired girl nodded. "Sakura Haruno: Naruto's teammate, and this is Sasuke Uchiha."

The black-haired boy came toward Trixie and bowed to her.

"I'm really excited about this movie!" Trixie smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto replied. "Let's go in!"

They all then went into the movie which was of Princess Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got an idea." Irma said.

Everyone looks up as she was hanging upside down like a bat.

"Come on, guys." Irma told the others.

"Is this legal?" Will asked.

"I don't know; we're ninjas." Irma shrugged.

"I like that idea, I'm gonna try it," Naruto said before hanging upside down like his sister. "Hey, this is easy."

"Should we?" Trixie looked back nervously to Will.

Will looked up and saw Sakura and Sasuke doing the same thing before looking back at Trixie. "Yeah."

Trixie and Will then went to join the others for the cinema. They were all now upside down, watching the movie as it was starting.

"I guess this isn't so bad." Will shrugged.

"So far, right, Naruto?" Trixie asked.

"Wow." Naruto beamed.

The movie soon started and they all watched as Princess Gale came on screen.

"It's over," A man, holding a sword, glared. "You have nowhere else to go. This is it... Our rode... It's over."

"It was a foolish decision," A fallen man said. "Doomed from the start."

"This is the end," Another voice agreed. "We must turn back."

"There is a way, because we will find it." A woman said.

"Princess." A man added.

"You mustn't give up!" A wavy black-haired girl told the others. 

"Princess..." The man muttered back to her.

An older man with white hair and a beard was laughing at their failures. "Princess Gale, this is far as you go!" 

"We don't know where this storm is going to." A man said.

"Behind you, Princess, look out!" Naruto cried out.

The princess soon attacked the samurai right behind her with a sword.

"Wow, she's good." Trixie approved.

"I thought you'd like it." Naruto smiled.

"Give up, Princess!" The evil man grinned evilly. "Fall to your knees and bow before me!"

"I will never give up, as long as I live," The princess replied as she started to glow. "I will give my strength and forge ahead on the path for others to follow."

The others muttered to themselves as the princess glowed a rainbow aura.

"Her rainbow chakra are a blaze," A man said. "Quickly, my brothers, we must blaze our charkas as well!"

"Right!" The other men agreed.

The evil man soon tried to use a storm against the princess and the good guys. The princess defeated the evil man and his army with her rainbow chakra. Trixie gasped and squeezed Naruto's hand as they watched this. The cloudy skies soon showed a rainbow in the sky from the princess's brave act.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto cheered. "Princess Gale, you rule! Way to stick it to evil once again!"

Everyone saw the six people were watching the movie upside down and a man ran over to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing up there?!" The man demanded.

Naruto soon fell and hit his head on the floor before glaring as he held his head in pain. "What's the big idea?!"

"Don't play stupid with me!" The man glared back. "You snuck in here without paying, you little freeloader!" 

"Wait, you've got it all wrong, we were just getting a little training in while we watch the movie." Naruto explained to him.

"Training for what?" The man replied.

Soon enough, everyone else came down.

"We have tickets." Will told the man as she showed him her ticket.

"Are you ninjas from the Leaf Village?" The man asked them.

"YOU BET WE ARE!" Naruto grinned. "You're looking at the next Hokage with his princess by his side."

Trixie blushed in response.

"A super ninja," Naruto smirked. "Oh, yeah! Naruto Uzumaki, live in the flesh!"

Everyone was then throwing stuff at them for interrupting the movie. 

"Maybe we should go?" Will anxiously suggested.

"Good idea," Trixie agreed. "Come on, Naruto."

"You too, Irma." Will added.

"Come, let's push on," Princess Gale said in the movie. "Our fate rests beyond the rainbow."

The ninjas then left the cinema, but not before Irma flipped off the audience. 

"Well, that was kind of a bummer." Trixie commented as they left the movie theater.

"Eh, their popcorn sucks anyway, not to mention that candy's way after expired." Irma said.

"Now what?" Will wondered.

"We gotta meet Kakashi Sensei for something important, but why don't you come with us?" Sakura offered.

"Sure." Trixie accepted.

"Okay, that's doable." Will agreed.

"When Naruto stops drooling at the Princess Gale billboards." Irma smirked.

"Kakashi Sensei is late." Sakura sighed.

"So?" Sasuke replied. "What else is new?"

"Aw, man, that movie was so cool," Naruto gushed. "I don't think I've ever been so blown away in my whole life."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Sakura snapped. "You made such a racket in there, we didn't get to see the whole thing!"

"Chill out, Pinky, gosh, you're worse than Corny." Irma snickered.

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion." Sakura sneered.

"Well, I just gave you one," Irma replied. "I'll send you a bill."

"I wish that we could've stayed a little bit longer," Sakura sighed. "I've could've watched that handsome Miichi who played Sucareo all day long, oh, he doesn't compare to you, Sasuke."

"Man, I don't know where you get your taste of men from, Sakura, but it stinks!" Naruto scoffed.

"COME AGAIN?!" Sakura glared with pure white eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Naruto whimpered nervously.

"That's what I thought." Sakura replied.

Naruto hugged his sister in fright since he was afraid of his female teammate. Irma soothed her little brother the best that she could while giving a slight glare toward Sakura.

Naruto sighed and looked up to Princess Gale from the billboard before looking to Trixie. "I wonder if she could be anything like her, I mean, Trixie as Princess Gale..." He then looks at the billboard and saw Trixie's face on the billboard instead of Princess Gale.

"It's funny," Sakura told the others as they looked to the billboard. "I wonder why Kakashi Sensei sent us to this movie before he gave us our mission."

"Maybe the mission is based on the movie?" Will suggested.

Everyone then heard a galloping noise.

"What was that?" Irma wondered.

"It sounds like a galloping horse." Trixie replied.

"A horse?" Naruto asked her.

A woman on horseback soon hopped the fence, and she looked a lot like Princess Gale herself. 

"No way, was that the princess?!" Sakura gasped.

"No, it couldn't be," Will said. "It's just a movie."

Suddenly, the fence opened up which knocked Naruto down and there came samurai men on horses chasing after the woman on horseback herself as she rode through town.

"Come on, we gotta help her!" Irma alerted.

Will pulls out the Heart and changed both her and Irma to their W.I.T.C.H outfits. The princess was covered in a carpet until she removed it while going on her horse. The samurais then chased after her as Naruto and the others were going to help out the girl in distress. One of the samurais went to a different away. The Princess was still running away from the samurais until one was right in front of her, throwing the net at her until Naruto and Trixie threw the shurikens to cut the net. The net was then sliced and diced and fell to the ground slowly. Naruto soon made doubles of himself to ambush on the samurais to make them let go of the princess.

"Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Trixie announced as she made a hand signal which trapped one of the samurais into a giant water bubble.

The samurai glared at Trixie and tried to get out of the bubble. Trixie just smirked to him as he was now trapped.

"Don't you worry, Princess Gale, I can protect you!" Naruto told the princess as more men chased her.

As the princess was going down the stairs, the samurai threw a bottle which made her horse slip on the grease and the Princess fell off of her horse. 

"Get her!" The man demanded.

The samurais hopped from their horses and soon tackled down the princess.

"We finally captured her." The man said.

The princess turned back into Sakura after using the transformation jutsu.

"What?!" The man asked in dismay.

Sasuke appeared right behind the man and gave him a karate chop, knocking him out.

"Where did the princess go?" A samurai wondered.

Sasuke just glared at the samurais, and backed up nervously and ran away until they saw Will and Irma flying down right in front of them.

"Wanna play, boys?" Irma smirked as she showed her fangs.

"Who and what are you?" The man asked Will and Irma.

"We're here to protect the princess from you." Will replied as she shot lightning at the samurais which made them back up in fear.

The princess looked shocked at what Will and Irma were capable of. POOF! The princess was soon replaced by Sakura who fought back.

"And who are you?!" The man gasped at the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke was right behind the man and gave him a karate chop, knocking him out and caused him to fell out of his horse.

"Where'd the princess go?!" A samurai wondered before looking to see his leader fell from his horse. 

Sasuke soon stood still and glanced at the samurais which scared them off. Irma flew down right in front of them her eyes turned red with black silts, her whiskers appeared darkened, her hair was little wild and fangs and claws popped out which made the samurais almost wet themselves. 

"Here, you take her." One samurai said as he pushed another samurai in front of him.

"No, not me, you take her!" The other samurai cried out.

"Is no one brave enough to challenge little old me?" Irma smirked mockingly.

"I don't want to fight her," A samurai whimpered. "She's not even a human."

Irma grinned evilly as she knew that she could win this easily.

"What should we do?" Another samurai asked.

"Run like chickens!" One samurai suggested.

The samurais were running away until Irma appeared right in front of them again. 

"Hi there." Irma smirked.

The samurais were whimpering and shaking like leaves.

"Boo." Irma smirked.

The samurais then screamed like little girls and ran for their lives.

"That never gets old." Irma giggled.

The samurais saw Will, standing there, folding her arms, closing her eyes, and cracking her knuckles.

"Now what?" One samurai asked.

"Now you're going to have a healthy helping of knuckle sandwiches." Will smirked darkly.

Sasuke and Sakura saw the redheaded teen fighting with the samurais.

"Wow, she's tough." Sakura commented.

"She's amazing." Irma nodded to them.

"You must be so proud." Trixie said to Irma.

"You have no idea." Irma giggled innocently.

The samurais were on the ground, groaning in pain as Will was dusting her hands off. "Well, that's that."

"Way to go, that's my Sparky!" Irma approved.

"Aw, thanks, Irma." Will blushed slightly.

"Man, I haven't seen a crowd this hostile since I helped Timmy fight the Darkness with his fairies." Trixie panted to herself.

"I'm so proud of--" Irma was about to tell Will until Will then suddenly flew over and kissed her on the lips.

"You..." Irma finished weakly.

"Thanks." Will smiled to her.

Soon enough, they all tied up the samurais who were left and unmasked them with glares.

"Oh, dear..." A voice told the group which made them look over to see that they still had company. It was a man with sliver hair who had a mask over his face and the headband covered his right eye. 

"Kakashi Sensei." Sakura greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi demanded.

"Killing time." Sasuke replied as Will dusted her hands again. 

Kakashi soon teleported and appeared right behind them and freed the man and his army. "Gee, I'm really sorry about this." He smiled nervously and apologetically.

"Huh?" Trixie and Sakura looked confused.

"This is the gentleman who hired us for our mission today." Kakashi told the others.

"Cyclops say what now?" Irma asked.

Kakashi looked over and soon saw the extra guests. "Ah... You must me Wilhelmina Vandom and Beatrix Tang."

"It's just Will, sir" Will replied.

"And I like to go by Trixie," Trixie added before bowing to her boyfriend's teacher. "It's also very nice to meet you, Naruto's teacher."

"Ah, yes, I've heard much about you two," Kakashi bowed back to Trixie. "Irma and Naruto have told me all about you, and I heard that they were teaching you certain jutsus and chakra control."

"Yes, sir." Will replied.

"Speaking of Naruto, where did that brother of mine run off to?" Irma wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

In a beautiful field, the princess was sitting on the grass while her horse was drinking the water from the lake. 

"Are you alright, Princess?" Naruto asked.

The princess looked up to see him. 

"This is crazy!" Naruto geeked out with a laugh. "Like, you are the real Princess Gale, aren'tcha? I don't believe this! I just saw your movie, and it totally blew me out of the water!" he then quoted the movie. "'I'll never give up', it was so awesome! First you had me cheering, then I was crying--"

The princess soon got on her horse's back and it went forward which scared off Naruto which caused him to fall in the water and the Princess took off again as she took off she saw Naruto again by her side.

"I mean, after seeing your movie, it really just started to well up inside of me!" Naruto panted as he ran beside the horse.

The princess made her horse to go little bit fast and the blonde boy was running fast as well to catch up to her.

"Naruto, where are you?" Trixie called out for her boyfriend.

Somehow, Naruto was now on back of the horse with the princess.

"Oh, Naruto..." Trixie sighed to her boyfriend.

"I'll never give up either, I'm gonna work my butt off!" Naruto smiled to the princess. "One day, I'll be the next Hokage! Oh, yeah, you probably don't know... The Hokage is the highest ranked ninja in the hidden Leaf Village where me and my older sister came from," he then explained to her. "Hey, lady, you really know how to handle a horse, no wonder you're The Land of Fire's #1 actress, HA! I know talent when I see it."

The princess soon ignored him and tried to pretend he wasn't there as she whipped her horse. 

The townspeople walked about normally until they gasped and got out of the way as the princess rode by on her horse suddenly. As she was riding by, one of her sleeves ripped.

"Hey, lady, aren't we going a little fast?!" Naruto called out.

The princess seemed to ignore him as she kept riding on her horse in silence. They then saw kids who were playing and were about to run them over.

"Look out!" Naruto warned.

The princess controlled her horse who then bucked up with a startled neigh, knocking the two off her back instantly. The kids soon stared in shock at who had fell from the horse right in front of them.

"Huh?" A girl squealed. "It's Princess Gale!"

The princess soon stood up as the kids surrounded her. 

"Naruto, there you are, I was worried sick." Trixie said as she came up to her boyfriend.

"Princess Gale!" A boy called out. "Princess Gale!"

"Look, I'm not actually Princess Gale." The princess told him.

"That's right!" The girl beamed. "You're Yukie Fujikaze. I'm your biggest fan!" she then removed her bag to bring out a book with a pen. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Yeah, me too!" A boy added as he brought out his own book and pen.

Soon enough, all the kids joined in as they were excited to meet the actress.

"Just forget it, guys, I don't do autographs!" The woman glared at the kids.

"Hey, can I get an autograph?" Naruto butted in.

The kids didn't listen to the actress, but continued to beg for an autograph. 

"Enough already!" Yukie snapped. "I mean, come on, what's so special about getting my autograph? You're just gonna shove it in some dresser, and forget all about it. All it's good for is to collect dust, they're just a waste of time, they're useless, just a joke!" she then ran off.

Trixie frowned to the actress as she helped Naruto up to his feet. The others muttered about Yukie and they started to dislike her because of how rude she was to them, but Naruto stared at her as she stormed off.

Meanwhile at a movie studio...

"Our mission is to guide Yukie Fujikaze, the movie actress, in her best movie role known as Princess Gale." Kakashi told his students.

"Guard?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, maybe not guard, so much as an 'escort' her." Kakashi replied. 

"The next Princess Gale movie is the first one we're shooting abroad," A stage hand replied with a sigh. "I don't even want to tell you our leading lady is a bit of a diva."

"Sorry, I do apologize." The man replied.

"I tell ya, these Leaf Village ninjas are impressive, though they took care of stunt men turned bodyguards like it was child's play, and they were big ones." The director commented.

"Oh, well, thank you." Kakashi replied.

"Yep, that's our favorite Cyclops, and look at that, he's even got children to babysit." A woman's voice commented.

Kakashi turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "It's you... I can't believe you're back... Ever since that nine-tailed massacre!" he then said.

"Surprised to see me?" The woman chuckled to Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke looked over.

"Kakashi Sensei, who is this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, this is a good friend of mine," Kakashi informed. "Laurie Elliot."

Laurie soon gave a tight bear hug to Kakashi.

"Still got it, Laurie," Kakashi chuckled. "How's Professor Xavier's school?"

"I'm actually a teacher over there since Professor Xavier is letting me have a vacation for a while," Laurie replied. "I decided to come back here, of course, letting my daughter check it out too since her friends are all at missions."

"Uh, you have a daughter?" Kakashi asked out of disbelief.

"Oh, come along, old man, did you really think you weren't going to meet my young one?" Laurie smirked to him.

Kakashi shrugged modestly. Jo came over and looked all around the studio as she came by her mother's side.

"I'm 26, Laurie." Kakashi reminded his friend.

"With that silver hair?" Laurie laughed. "It makes you look like an old man!"

"So, Mom, this is Kakashi Hatake?" Jo asked her mother.

'Yes, sweetie, he's one of my good friends." Laurie nodded.

"Hello." Kakashi greeted the jockette.

"So, who's Pinky and Mr. Dark and Brooding over there?" Jo asked about Sakura and Sasuke, obviously.

"These are my students: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi introduced. "I also have another student who is away right now, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You lost him, didn't you?" Laurie asked Kakashi about Naruto.

"Um, well... I'm sure that Trixie and Irma will find him." Kakashi replied.

"Please tell me he did not just say Irma." Jo complained.

"He did, dear." Laurie told her daughter.

"She's also brought a guest with her named Will." Kakashi added.

"Excuse me for a minute..." Jo said before she went outside for a minute, it was quiet for a second until screaming was suddenly heard.

Laurie waited calmly while everyone else looked concerned. "Don't worry," She then told the others. "She'll be okay."

Jo came back, taking deep breaths with inhales and exhales. 

"Feeling better, sweetie?" Laurie asked her daughter.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jo huffed since Irma was going to be involved.

"I just wish that you'd get along with Irma," Laurie told her daughter. "She's not a bad person."

"Okay, Mom, I'll try to get along with her," Jo replied. "For you."

"That's a good Jojo." Laurie said.

Sakura seemed to snicker at the nickname.

"Shut it, Pinky." Jo warned.

"Um... Wow, look at those cliffs..." Sakura replied nervously as she looked at some pictures.

"That's the Rainbow Glacier, which is supposed to be found in The Land of Snow." A male voice told her.

"Hey, you played the part of Buddakin!" Sakura realized.

"And that's where we're gonna shoot the big climax ending." Another man added.

"You're Hidero!" Sakura gushed. "You play Shishimaru!"

"Land of Snow's a long way to go to shoot some movie." Sasuke muttered.

"Mr. Dark and Brooding is right," Jo agreed. "Whose bright idea is it?"

"Yukie Fujikaze's manager, Sandayu over here recommended it," The stage hand replied as the other man bowed to the jockette. "Apparently he tells us that this Rainbow Glacier turns into seven different colors during the Springtime."

"Oh, that's just an old legend," Kakashi replied. "The truth is, there isn't any Spring in the Land of Snow."

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Not ever?"

"What?" Sakura added. "You mean it's winter all year long?"

"Uh-huh," Laurie nodded. "You got it, kid."

"Kakashi, wasn't it?" The director asked. "From what I hear, it wouldn't be your first time in The Land of Snow, is that true?"

"That was a long time ago." Laurie stated.

"Oh, you've been to The Land of Snow as well?" The director asked her.

"That's right." Laurie confirmed.

"They say it's a very poor nation too." A man stated.

Sakura gasped while blushing and soon looked up right behind her. "Y-You play Sukeakuro, oh, Michy, you were great!"

"Fan girls, go figure." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yep, I wasn't like that at all." Laurie chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it, Mom." Jo shrugged to her mother.

Sakura gushed to Michy as she had hearts in her eyes. Jo rolled her eyes at the girl and gagged. Laurie and Kakashi chuckled at that a little bit.

"Actually, the story is their former lord had a thing for gadgets," Michy told the others more about The Land of Snow. "The guy squandered everything he had on useless doodads and gizmos."

"Yeah, well, I just hope that they have central heating," Another man said. "I'm not really cut out for the cold."

"Maybe you should run for the hills too, just like Yukie." A bald man chuckled.

"Okay, come on, you guys, that's not even funny!" The stage hand whined while the other men laughed. 

"So, does that mean, Yukie, I mean, she's not always like this, is she?" Sakura asked the men.

"Kind of, yeah..." A bald man sighed softly. "Poor Yukie, the wouldn't give meanings like dreams or aspiration."

"But she's never been one to neglect her work," The director said. "I don't know anything about her personal life, and I don't need to. As long as she's giving her all when the camera's rolling, I won't have any complaints. Say what you will, the woman's a born actress."

"He's right," A man added. "She was running away from the set after she heard we were going to The Land of Snow."

"I take it you're coming with us on the mission?" Kakashi asked Laurie. 

"Yeah, Tsunade thought you could have some back-up in case you run into trouble." Laurie nodded.

"All right, I trust you, Laurie, you have never let me down before." Kakashi admitted.

"Good, because you could use some muscles for this mission." Laurie teased.

"I can see where I got my personality from." Jo smirked to her mother.

"Glad to have you on board, Laurie." Kakashi approved.

Laurie grinned in response to that.

Meanwhile...

"Naruto, we shouldn't bother the actress." Trixie told her boyfriend.

"Oh, come on, don't you wanna know what's wrong with her?" Naruto replied.

"Well, yeah, but--" Trixie shrugged.

"Then come on, Trix, we gotta see this up close!" Naruto said as he took her hand and ran with her.

Yukie pulled out her pocket mirror and saw that Naruto and Trixie were right behind her, then ran away from them. Naruto took Trixie's hand and pulled her along to chase after the actress. Yukie soon stopped running as she had to catch her breath before she continued to run away. Yukie ran to the alley and slowly stops and turns around and saw Naruto and Trixie hanging upside down which made her gasps in surprised, knocking her hat and sunglasses on the ground. Naruto pulls out a paper and a marker. 

"All right, already." Yukie groaned.

Naruto chuckled and soon jumped on the ground. "Awesome!"

"Ma'am, I am so sorry." Trixie told Yukie.

"I take it he's your brother?" Yukie replied to her.

"No, my boyfriend." Trixie corrected.

"Seriously?" Yukie deadpanned about someone as annoying and obnoxious as Naruto would have a girlfriend. "All right... Kid, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto announced happily. "And this is my girlfriend, Trixie Tang."

"Naruto Uzumaki and Trixie Tang, right?" Yukie droned.

"Uh-huh," Naruto smiled. "Gosh, lady, you look like an adult version of Trixie. You both smell so nice and look very pretty."

Trixie looked curious as she saw Yukie's necklace. Yukie sprayed pepper spray on Naruto's eyes, making him bump into the wall, knocking blocks on him.

"What the heck was that, lady?!" Trixie complained.

"Pepper spray," Yukie replied. "It keeps away stalkers."

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" Trixie scolded as she looked to her boyfriend who was underneath the blocks.

"Little freaks..." Yukie muttered as she ripped up the paper and walked away.

Trixie narrowed her eyes and soon stormed toward the woman and blocked her way.

"Get out of my way." Yukie told her.

"Look, lady, I don't care if you're rich and famous or whatever, but that gives you no excuse to act like that!" Trixie glared. "And I should know, I used to be just like you, especially against a boy who had a crush on me since Kindergarten! You apologize to my boyfriend right now!"

"He's probably already dead, so get out of my way." Yukie glared back.

"I can't believe you!" Trixie glared. "You're such a selfish woman! You know, you may be gorgeous on the outside, but you're ugly on the inside in personality!"

Yukie shoved Trixie aside and soon stormed off.

"Hmph!" Trixie glared. "I bet you're worse than my mother."

"Naruto, where are you?!" Irma's voice called out. "I swear, I gotta put a leash on him..."

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Will's voice said.

"What luck," Trixie said to herself before calling back to the teenage girls. "Will! Irma! Over here!"

Will and Irma soon came towards Trixie and Naruto.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"We met Yukie Fujikaze." Trixie sighed in dismay.

"Where's Naruto?" Irma asked.

"He's trapped underneath those blocks," Trixie said. "He bumped into them after that woman sprayed him with pepper spray, and he bumped into the wall and they all fell on him!"

"Oh, no, she didn't." Irma glared.

"She sure did," Trixie glared back. "I just wanted to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Where is she?" Irma snarled. "I'll kill her."

"I think she went into the bar." Trixie guessed.

"I'll talk to her right after we get Naruto." Irma decided.

"He's down there." Trixie pointed out to down the end of the alley.

Irma groaned and soon went to help her little brother. "I think he's had enough adventure for one day, besides, we need to prepare for the mission." she said as she pulled Naruto out by his legs.

Naruto groaned out of pain slightly. Irma pulled Naruto out and stood over him gently.

"Mom...?" Naruto whispered as his eyes looked bleary at first.

"No, it ain't Mom, it's me." Irma told her little brother.

"Irma?" Naruto then asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Irma said.

"Where's Yukie?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"She pepper sprayed you and walked out on us." Trixie told her boyfriend.

"Got to go after her..." Naruto said weakly.

"I don't think so." Irma told him.

"But--" Naruto frowned.

"No buts," Irma stopped him. "You need rest for the mission that we're going on tomorrow."

"Oh... Yeah." Naruto then said.

"Can you two take him home?" Irma then asked Will and Trixie.

"Sure." Will nodded.

"I'll go handle the diva." Irma decided since she was mad with Yukie for hurting her brother.

"Don't hurt her, please, Irma," Naruto told his sister. "She's just not feeling herself, that's all."

Irma soon walked off. Trixie and Will then took care of Naruto for Irma while she went after the actress.

"She looks like you, Trixie," Naruto told his girlfriend. "You'll be so gorgeous when you grow up."

"Wow, thanks, Naruto." Trixie blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Irma was angry at the actress and was heading to the bar, but before she could do that, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Watch it, Punk!" Irma and Jo glared to each other. The two then realized who each other were. "YOU!"

"What are you doing here?!" Irma demanded.

"My mom wanted to come here and wanted me to come too." Jo said.

"Your mother knows Kakashi?" Irma asked out of surprise.

"Well, yeah, and your parents too," Jo shrugged like it was obvious. "She was a ninja with your folks."

"You seem surprised to see me, Wolfy." Irma teased.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Jo glared.

"That you would rip out my spine and use it as a Christmas decoration?" Irma replied.

"Yeah, but enough about that, what are you doing?" Jo asked.

"I'm going to the bar and paying an actress a little visit!" Irma glared about the actress, but not at the jockette.

"An actress?" Jo asked. "Is it Yukie Fujikaze?"

"Oh, Hell yeah," Irma narrowed her eyes. "And she's going to pay for hurting my little brother!"

"She hurt your brother?" Jo asked Irma.

"Damn right she did," Irma huffed. "And I'm so hungry right now that I can't even control Kyuubi right now!"

"Hmm..." Jo merely hummed as Irma stormed off to go and find Yukie. 

Yukie was staring at a trinket she had around her neck while sitting at the bar table and sulked. "You gotta be kidding me... Who'd wanna go to the Land of Snow?" The actress muttered to herself.

Irma opened the door and looked around for the actress and found her drinking. Yukie sipped her drink while the bartender washed a glass behind the counter.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" The bartender scolded.

Irma then snarled at him, showing him her fangs. 

"I need to see some ID." The bartender said, unfazed by the fangs.

"Don't you know who I am?" Irma glared with her eyes turning red with black slits.

"The Kyuubi girl..." The bartender gasped out of concern.

"Mind if I step inside?" Irma asked.

The bartender raised his hands and backed away.

"Thank you." Irma said before going toward Yukie.

"What do you want?" Yukie demanded as she looked over to the brunette girl.

"You hurt my brother." Irma glowered at the actress.

"Oh, yeah, that little blonde freak who's so obnoxious and annoying." Yukie muttered.

"Watch it, lady," Irma sneered at Yukie. "That's my little brother you're talking about, and I don't take kindly to those who talk him down, especially primadonnas like you."

"Then you must be an obnoxious, annoying little freak too, just like your brother." Yukie said.

Irma snarled to that.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now." Yukie said.

Irma soon tackled down Yukie on the floor, knocking her right off of the stool. Everyone at the bar gasped and then turned around, trying not to get involved in it.

"Hey, get off of me!" Yukie glared up at Irma as she brought out her pepper spray.

"Do you think that you can come here and trample a kid's dream like that?!" Irma glared back as she grabbed the pepper spray and crushed it into pieces. "I don't care how high and mighty an actress you are, I will never forgive you!"

"No skin off my nose." Yukie replied without any remorse, though she was having her own pain that she had hidden away from everyone else.

"You know that you almost killed my little brother and I will never forgive you for that!" Irma scolded.

Yukie then laughed loudly as she was drunk a little bit.

"Ugh, you're drunk..." Irma groaned as she got up from the actress. "No use reasoning with you, it's like talking to a three-year-old."

"Actress? High and mighty?" Yukie laughed. "What a riot!"

A man soon walked up toward Yukie and Irma before leaving the bar.

Trixie groaned as her boyfriend dragged her to the bar.

"We finally found you, Princess Gale!" Naruto said to Yukie. 

"I already told you, kid, I'm not the princess of anything, okay?" Yukie slurred.

"What are you doing here?" Irma asked her brother and his girlfriend. "I thought I told you to go home."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure that you didn't kill her." Naruto said.

"What about you?" Irma asked Trixie.

"He made me come here..." Trixie rolled her eyes.

"I can't think of a worse job than being an actor," Yukie soon sulked. "Only the lowest of the low would want that position!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in surprise about that reaction.

"We're handed lies put down on paper, and read life into them," Yukie giggled. "It's ridiculous."

"Um, are you drunk?" Naruto asked the woman.

"SHUT UP!" Yukie growled. "Go bug someone else!"

The ponytailed man, Will, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Laurie, and Jo then went to the bar. 

"Miss Yukie! Miss Yukie!" The old man cried out. "Our boat to the Land of Snow is about to sail! Please, we don't have much time!"

"No thank you..." Yukie muttered.

"Huh?" The old man asked her as she took another shot. 

"I'm bailing out as the princess." Yukie told him.

"Yeah, but--" Sakura tried.

"What on Earth are you talking about?!" The old man asked.

"Ah, don't worry, it happens all the time, okay?" Yukie slurred. "I mean, the lead actresses change from sequel-to-sequel, and directors change every five--"

"That's enough!" The man cut her off in a scolding tone. "Now, you listen to me. There's nobody in this whole planet who could play Princess Gale other than you. Nobody!"

Yukie didn't say anything, but kept on drinking.

"Besides, if you pull out this late in the game, you'll never work in this business again," The man told Yukie. "Do you understand me?!"

"So?" Yukie muttered. "Who cares?"

"Miss Yukie..." The man frowned to her as he couldn't believe how she was acting.

"Well, I guess we have no choice," Laurie said as she soon went over to the actress and whispered in her ear. "Look at me, Miss Yukie."

Yukie eyes widened as she was now hypnotized and turned around, looking at the blonde woman. Jo watched what her mother did, and she stopped the others from doing anything so that her mother could work.

"Now, sleep." Laurie told the actress.

Yukie then almost collapsed onto the ground until Laurie caught her at the last minute.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked his old friend.

"That was a hypnotic ability my husband taught me that could come in handy." Laurie said to him. 

"Should we take her back to the movie studio, Mom?" Jo asked her mother.

"Yes, dear, and we better get ready to go with them." Laurie nodded.

"Right." Jo nodded back.

Meanwhile, over at somewhere else, the leader was sitting, drinking wine as a male ninja from The Land of Snow was bowing to his leader.

"This film actress Yukie, there's no question she's really Koyuki Kazahana." The male ninja replied.

"I can hardly wait," The female ninja smirked. "It was ten years it took to find her."

"Taking care of one little girl will be a piece of cake." Another male ninja added.

"She's not alone," The male ninja replied. "She has Kakashi Hatake and Laurie Elliot as her bodyguards."

"Kakashi Hatake and Laurie Elliot?!" The other male ninja gasped. "I thought Laurie Elliot was dead!"

"Well... This should be interesting~" The female ninja smirked. "In the end, it will be a clash of fate."

"Laurie Elliot is still alive, huh?" The leader replied. "Well, I wonder if she's still 'The Demon Mistress' as everyone used to call her..."

"That's what I'd like you to find out." The leader replied.

Meanwhile, there was a little girl who was dressed in a pink robe, looking for her father.

"Father? Father, where are you?" The little girl called out. "Father!"

"Koyuki, come here." The girl's father called back.

The little girl came to her father as she looked all around. 

"Good, stand there," Koyuki's father told her. "What do you see?"

"I see you and me..." Koyuki replied as she looked at the reflection.

"If you look closer, you can see the future." Koyuki's father told her.

Koyuki tilted her head as she took a closer look in the mirror. It showed her frozen and thrown underwater, but it was all a dream.

Yukie slowly woke up, realizing that she was in a room.

"Miss Yukie, are you awake?" A certain old man asked her.

"Sandayu, could you get me some water?" Yukie groaned. "My head won't stop spinning. This is gonna sound crazy, but I felt like the room was swaying."

"Actually, it's not all that crazy." The old man said to her.

"Huh?" Yukie asked before she then ran out of the room, realizing now that she was on a boat headed to the Land of Snow.

Sandayu smiled nervously.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yukie soon yelled out. 

"Mornin', Lass!" A blue-skinned pirate captain greeted as he had a young sailor boy with curly blonde hair beside him.

"Hi there, pretty lady~" The sailor boy smiled to her. "I'm Flapjack and this Captain K'Nuckles!"

Yukie just sighed and was getting ready for shooting the movie as everyone was putting up the set and getting her ready. 

"Kakashi Sensei, I have a question," Sakura spoke up. "How do you know that woman, Laurie?"

"We go way back ever since we joined The Anbu," Kakashi explained. "She was my old sensei and wife's old friend, they called her 'The Demon Mistress'."

"The Demon Mistress?" Trixie repeated.

"You haven't heard?" Kakashi asked Trixie.

"No, sir." Trixie said.

"There is a reason she was named that, because she's a demon, but not like Irma or Naruto, she is more of a werewolf demon." Kakashi clarified.

"I heard of those kinds," Trixie said. "Jo is a werewolf demon."

"Well, that's where she gets the name," Kakashi replied. "Laurie has certain powers that she earned with her sister Angela from when they both lived in Gotham City as teenagers."

"Gotham City?" Sasuke soon asked.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do." Kakashi chuckled to his students.

Laurie came out wearing a grey top, black pants, a black trench coat, wolf necklace, black boots with a headband tied on her forehead. "Ah, it's been forever since I last wore this outfit." she then said while looking down at herself.

"That really suits you, Mom." Jo said to Laurie.

"I'm glad you think so," Laurie replied. "You know, your aunt suggested this to me."

"Was that when you were in The Leaf Village?" Jo asked.

"Yes... It was before Kushina and Minato died." Laurie nodded.

Jo winced at the mention of dead parents.

"I know, dead parents can be a sore subject," Laurie sighed. "Especially Tom and Martha Wayne, but I did get something for you to wear on this mission."

"Oh, what is it?" Jo asked as she looked excited about that.

"Try it on, sweetie." Laurie encouraged.

"Thanks, Mom, I will." Jo said as she took the outfit and went to another room to go and try it on.

There was then laughter heard.

"Adventure!" Flapjack cheered.

"Calm down, Flap," K'Nuckles told the boy. "I'll only let you come on this trip, but we're gonna make a special stop to Candied Island."

"Finally, we're going to Candied Island!" Flapjack beamed. "Oh, Bubbie will be so happy that I finally get to go over there!"

"Did that kid just say something about an island made out of candy?" Irma asked.

"That can't be real," Trixie said. "I mean, the only candy world is Candy Land, and that's a board game."

"And what's a Bubbie?" Will asked.

"She's my best whale friend and she's like a mother to me," Flapjack smiled. "Cap'n and I live inside of her!"

Irma blinked before looking to the fourth wall and kissed the palm of her hand. "Good night, everybody!"

"Ah, I miss Bubbie when we can't go on adventures with her..." Flapjack pouted. "I sure hope she'll be okay back home without us."

"Don't worry, Flap, we'll bring plenty of candy for her like I promised you." K'Nuckles told the boy.

"Yay!" Flapjack cheered. "Candy for Bubbie!"

The blue captain sighed and rolled his eyes slightly as he once again got threatened by the whale if anything bad would happen to Flapjack.

Yukie was soon with several make-up artists who were dolling her up.

"I dunno," Naruto sighed as he sat beside Trixie. "I don't know if I can deal with this lady."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Kakashi replied. "You have to deal with her, we're just sworn to protect her. Come on, this is an important mission."

"Mission?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"Yes, an A ranked." Kakashi nodded.

"This is an A ranked mission?" Naruto continued.

"I don't really think our babysitting a little pampered actress will be all that difficult." Sasuke muttered.

"That's not true, Sasuke," Kakashi told him. "Big time celebrities are targeted all the time, besides, it's hard to predict who's after them. Just be on your guard."

"Lights are set." One man said.

"Speaker is ready." Another man added.

"Camera is rolling." The camera man said.

"All right, folks, I wanna get this on the first take!" The director told his staff.

"Right!" Everyone else added.

"Okay, Scene 23 Cut 6, take one, and action!" The director called out.

Naruto watched in content as the scene began to be filmed.

"Shishimura!" Yukie called out as she stood over the fallen man in front of her. "Stay with me!"

"I'm sorry I failed, Princess..." Shishimura said wearily. "Forgive me, I beg of you."

"H-How can you say that?!" Yukie asked as she began to cry. "Without you on our side, we may never have found the courage we needed to make it this far!"

"I only wish... I'd see... Beyond the rainbow... With you, Princess..." Shishimura smiled wearily before he then died, but of course, he was only acting.

"SHISHIMURA!" Yukie cried out. 

"She is amazing." Sakura whispered.

"I don't feel like I'm even looking at the right person now." Irma commented.

"That's Yukie for you." Sandayu replied to them.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked and looked to him.

"When the camera starts to roll, she comes alive, there isn't an actress on Earth who can match her brilliance." Sandayu told them.

Yukie soon cried out of grief, but soon broke character. "Hold on a second, guys."

This made everybody groan.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" The stage hand asked.

"Sandayu, bring me my drops so I can cry." Yukie told the older man.

"Right, right, I'm coming." Sandayu replied as he put eye drops into Yukie's eyes.

"Now the other one," Yukie told him. "Oh, it's spilling all over!"

"Ready?" The director asked.

"Come on, let's do this!" Yukie told the movie crew.

"For God's sake... Start with a close-up." The director told the cameraman.

"Right..." The cameraman replied.

Trixie, Naruto, and Sakura were not amused by what just happened.

"Wow, and she's supposed to be a good actress?" Irma deadpanned.

"Okay, Scene 23, Cut 6, Take 2, ACTION!" The director called.

"SHISHIMURA!" Yukie cried out.

K'Nuckles groaned as this was going to be a long ride and even Flapjack was getting tired.

"Are we almost there, Cap'n?" Flapjack asked.

"We're almost there, I can see it now!" K'Nuckles smiled. "We're goin' to a place called Candied Island!"

"Who needs Candied Island?" Will asked. "Isn't it safer to the Land of Snow?"

"Oh, but there ain't no streams of soda pop that go drippin' down the rocks!" K'Nuckles told her.

"Sweetie, how are you doing in there?" Laurie called out to her daughter.

"These pants are a little loose!" Jo told her mother. 

"Just put them on and I'll tie the loop," Laurie told her. "They'll fit perfectly then."

Jo soon came out and Laurie straightened out the outfit a little more like any good mother would for her child.

"Oh, my, you look really handsome!" Laurie smiled. "Look in the mirror."

The jockette went over to the mirror and a black top with gray pants, white boots, gray gloves, and a black cape. "Hmm... Not bad, Mom." Jo said to her mother.

"Thanks, sweetie," Laurie smiled. "I'm glad that you like it."

"Seems to fit my personality." Jo chuckled to her mother.

"I knew you'd love it," Laurie smiled to her. "Tell me, honey, how are Miranda and Theresa?" she then asked.

"Mike and Sky's mothers?" Jo asked.

Laurie nodded.

"Well... They are no longer with us." Jo softly told her mother.

"What... What do you mean?" Laurie asked.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but they both died a long time ago." Jo softly told her mother.

"H-How...?" Laurie asked.

"Mike's mom got killed and Sky's mom died after the birth of her second child." Jo revealed.

"So I see..." Laurie muttered.

"Sorry, Mom..." Jo told her mother. "I hate to tell you that, but it's true. I thought maybe you already knew."

"No, I didn't know about that," Laurie explained. "I met them after I came to Gotham City. I was apart of their pack and they helped me out with my shadow powers."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but they've been gone for a long time now." Jo told her.

"Wow... I can't believe that they're gone already." Laurie said softly.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Jo frowned to her mother, feeling bad for her right now.

"It's okay, sweetie," Laurie smiled sadly. "I'm glad that you told me."

"You're welcome, Mom," Jo said, giving her a small smile. "Sorry for your loss though."

Laurie then did the same with a small smile back to her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, the sun was setting and it was close to dark. Captain K'Nuckles soon fell asleep at the helm of the ship while Flapjack did the same until they crashed into what looked like an iceberg.

Flapjack woke up and realized that they were crashed into the iceberg and called out. "Captain K'Nuckles! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh?" K'Nuckles woke up and panicked. "WE'VE BEEN HIT BY A GIANT ICE BLOCK!"

Everyone woke up and was confused about what all the screaming was about. 

"What is that?" The director muttered.

"When I woke up this morning, I found it waiting for me!" The stage hand yelped. "We can't get through! What're we gonna do?!"

"This is it!" The director narrowed his eyes. "We're changing everything!"

"Huh...?" The stage hand asked out of confusion.

"You moron!" The director snapped at him. "Look, we're standing on a perfect spot to shoot the film! It's practically begging us to film here!"

"Huh?!" The stage hand blinked.

"Cherish this moment, the Movie Gods are smiling down at us!" The director gritted his teeth. "EVERYONE, PREPARE TO EMBARK!"

Everyone soon docked out and went to the iceberg while trying to keep warm, Yukie stood beside a heated lantern, yawning with Trixie and Naruto as they all felt tired with how early it was.

"All right, people, we're gonna roll!" The director called out. "Stand by!"

"Okay, Scene 36 Cut 22, action!" The stage hand announced.

There was wicked laughter heard as the cameras began to film the scene. 

"So, Princess, you've arrived!" An actor grinned like a villain toward Yukie. "Well done!"

"It's you!" Yukie glared. "Mao!"

"Princess, please stay back!" Michy told the princess.

"We will take care of him for you." Another man added.

"Did you honestly believe these mere fools would be a match for me, Princess?!" Mao glared.

There was then suddenly an explosion right behind him.

"This isn't in the scene...?" Mao said out of confusion.

Kakashi and Laurie stood right in front of Yukie and the two men.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michy demanded.

"Everyone, get back!" Laurie said.

"You'll be safer that way." Kakashi added.

There seemed to be black and white smoke from the explosion.

The smoke then cleared to reveal someone coming from the snow underneath a white cover. "Welcome friends to the Land of Snow." he then smirked down to the others who had come into the land.

"You!" Kakashi and Laurie glared at the man.

"Welcome, Princess Koyuki, I sure do hope you're still carrying The Hex Crystal." A female ninja spoke. 

Kakashi looked surprised before facing the actress. "Princess Koyuki?"

More ninjas began to burst through the snow as a sneak attack.

"You're as good as they say, Kakashi, you too as well, Laurie Elliot," The bigger male ninja said to the two adults. "Unfortunately, it's not good enough!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Trixie, protect Yukie!" Kakashi told his students.

"Will, Irma, Jo, you three help everyone else get back on the ship!" Laurie added.

Everyone in the movie crew seemed frozen stiff.

"Move your butts!" Jo told the movie crew.

"Fubuki, Mizore, I leave the princess to you." The male lead ninja commanded.

"Very well then." Fubuki approved.

Kakashi glared at the ninjas and soon dashed toward them with all his bravery.

"Wait for me, Cyclops!" Laurie called out as she came to him.

"Think you still got it?" Kakashi asked.

"Please..." Laurie scoffed. "Look at who you're talking to."

"I guess you have a point there," Kakashi replied. "All right, come along."

"It's been a long time, you two," The male ninja greeted before he looked over to Laurie and spoke directly to her. "I thought that you had died a long time ago."

"Only in your craziest dreams, Nadare." Laurie retorted.

"Well, I hope you two aren't planning to run like the last time." The male ninja smirked.

"Not if we kill you where you stand!" Laurie challenged.

"Bring it on, Demon Mistress." Nadare retorted.

"Not like you'll win," Laurie huffed. "It's two against one."

"Put your money where your mouth is then." Nadare smirked to the demon woman. 

It was soon a fight between Nadare against Laurie and Kakashi.

Everyone else was protecting Yukie from the evil ninjas.

"I don't know what's in the script, but I always wanted to be in the movies!" Naruto grinned. "Don't you worry, Princess, Naruto Uzumaki's here to save ya!"

"We better change." Will suggested to her partner.

"Right." Irma agreed.

Will pulled out the Heart and changed both of them into their W.I.T.C.H uniforms. There was a bright light and Will and Irma soon transformed into the W.I.T.C.H girls to use their powers against the villains. Sakura and Sasuke looked up and were confused of how Will and Irma changed into different outfits. 

"You guys look like you could use some help." Irma said.

"How did you change into those outfits so fast?" Sakura asked Will and Irma.

"Is that a Transformation Jutsu?" Sasuke wondered.

"Um... You could say that." Irma shrugged.

"Long story, tell ya later!" Will said as she felt rushed.

"Hmm... Fair enough, I suppose." Sasuke replied.

"Now, let's kick some ninja butt." Irma said.

"Now you're talkin'!" Will nodded.

"I want one of those outfits." Sakura pouted in jealousy.

"Uh, we'll talk about it later," Will said to her. "After we take care of those evil ninjas."

"Fine..." Sakura pouted.

"Focus, we have a job to do." Sasuke warned her.

"I know that..." Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke.

"Stand back, folks, this is a woman's job." Jo said.

"Don't you mean a man's job?" Naruto asked out of confusion.

"Do not contradict me, Fox Boy." Jo warned sharply.

"Guys, I think we might have some other company," Trixie told the others. "I can sense it."

"You can sense other presences?" Jo asked Trixie.

"Yeah, it's not good." Trixie nodded.

An explosion was heard and three people came out.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Jo complained.

"Who are you?" Fubuki asked the new people.

"We're here to help you; we're members of The Black Eden," A female voice replied. "I'm Miyuki Nakamura and these are my partners: Matthew Sampson and Samantha."

"I heard there were some ankle biters around here." Matthew smirked darkly as he seemed to have fire in his eyes. 

"We will be the best for the Darkstar Council." Samantha added.

"Sampson... Wait... Is he--" Will was about to ask.

"Yeah, he's Eddy's older brother," Jo said to her. "He's also a firebender."

"And I can control water which will be easy for me." Irma smirked.

"No, he's all mine!" Jo told her.

"Why?" Irma asked, confused.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Jo glared at Irma before stalking off after Eddy's brother.

"But you don't control water!" Irma glared back before shrugging. "Oh, well... I call fighting against the cyborg lady."

Jo snarled as she looked at Matthew, she hated him so much because he caused Eddy so much pain.

"So, you're my little brother's new friend," Matthew greeted the jockette. "Tell me, how is the little pipsqueak?"

"Better now that he's away from the likes of you." Jo scowled.

"Aw, don't be like that, I bet he's missing his big brother." Matthew smirked.

Jo scowled.

"Say, why do you care so much anyway?" Matthew smirked. "I didn't know you actually had feelings for anyone who wasn't that Hawaiian Venus."

"I care more about him than you think!" Jo snapped. "Eddy deserves a better older sibling than you!"

"Who, you?" Matthew asked.

"Anybody would be a better fit than you," Jo glared. "Even that spiky hellion Bart Simpson."

"I think I'll visit that pipsqueak as soon as I get done with my mission." Matthew decided.

Jo growled as she was shaking and her heartbeat was beating fast.

"Scared already?" Matthew scoffed. "The Big Bad Jo is afraid of me?"

"Who says I'm scared?" Jo growled at Matthew.

"Duh, you're obviously shaking." Matthew laughed maliciously.

"No, I'm shaking 'cuz you've made me mad and nobody likes it when I'm mad." Jo threatened.

Matthew just grinned darkly at the jockette. Jo soon shook out of anger before charging toward Matthew as a wolf growl was heard to symbolize her anger and hatred.

"You're acting like a wild wolf," Matthew chuckled before he made blue flames come in his hands. "Heh, this is gonna be easy for me."

Jo just snarled before she tackled down Matthew.

Matthew smirked and soon pushed Jo off of him with his blue flames. Jo then growled as she shook off the blue flames.

"Scared of a little fire?" Matthew taunted.

Jo didn't say anything, but growled as her eyes turned red and fangs and claws popped out, but she didn't say anything, but growling and snarling.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it?" Matthew glared. "Well, bring it on. Pipsqueak and I just love to play 'Uncle' together."

Jo narrowed her eyes and looked at him as if he was her prey, growling, ready to attack him. Matthew grinned fearlessly as he challenged Jo to a battle of mortal combat.

"I guess you're not talking," The older firebender mocked. "Just gonna act like a savage wolf, huh?"

Jo snarled, showing her fangs and flexing her claws, growling.

"So, you're at the feral stage where all you do is growl and snarl like an animal." Matthew continued.

Irma was glaring at her opponent which was Samantha.

"So, you're The Water Guardian: Irma Lair, member of The W.I.T.C.H Team?" Samantha greeted.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Irma sneered to the cyborg girl.

"Too bad that you won't live long to see your brother." Samantha said.

"How about this? You take your hotheaded friend and your ninja wannabe friend back to where you came from and we forget that you ever came here?" Irma suggested.

"You asked for it..." Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you'd like to fall down with the other Medabots."

"I'd like to see you try, you probably won't even hit me!" Irma challenged.

"Wanna bet?" Samantha glowered.

"Yeah, I bet!" Irma glared. "Bring it on, you cyborg!"

Samantha snarled and soon tackled Irma down to the ground. Irma snarled back and kicked Samantha off of her. Samantha glared as she got back up quickly and began to fight back with Irma, using her cybernetic technology. Irma was shooting water at her opponent. Samantha dodged the water while firing bullets at Irma.

"Is that all you got?" Irma scoffed as she flew in the air, dodging the bullets.

Samantha glared as she then held out her arm cannon to shoot at Irma.

"Uh-oh." Irma muttered.

Samantha shot the cannon at the brunette who screamed. "Not so tough anymore, are you?" she then mocked.

Irma groaned and she soon fell straight down to the ground.

"Now, to finish you off." Samantha chuckled to that and soon stalked toward the girl. As the cyborg girl was going to finish her off, Irma turned into water, revealing it was a water clone instead of herself.

Irma's voice laughed.

"WHY, YOU!!!" Samantha yelled out.

"Like my water clone?" Irma asked as she was hanging upside down behind Samantha. "She put up a good fight, didn't she?"

Samantha snarled and soon tackled Irma. Irma struggled at first, but soon shot Samantha out of her way with a water blast.

"You're good." Samantha had to admit.

"Why, thank you, do you want my autograph?" Irma offered.

"No, instead, I'd like to attend your funeral." Samantha glared.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you." Irma chuckled as her eyes turned red with black slits.

Samantha and Irma glared to each other as they fought each other.

"You some kind of wannabe Power Ranger?" Matthew mocked Trixie as she helped Will.

"No, I'm not, I'm a ninja." Trixie glared.

"Ninja, huh?" Miyuki smirked as she appeared right behind Trixie, holding her sword to the girl's throat. "I'm afraid then, you must die."

"No, it's the opposite, it's you who's going to die!" Trixie glared as she soon summoned a sword as well.

"Oh, a cheeky little ninja girly." Miyuki glared.

Trixie glared back as they began to sword-fight against each other.

"It's just me and you, Red," Matthew challenged Will. "I took down Jo Elliot, I can take you down."

"Bring it on, asshole!" Will glared.

"Don't think I won't hit a girl, cuz..." Matthew smirked before uppercutting Will. "You don't count."

"This is why you can't get a girlfriend, because you're not a gentleman!" Will glared, wiping blood from her lip before giving him a roundhouse kick.

Matthew snarled before he soon fell into the snow.

"That will teach you to hit a girl." Will glowered.

Matthew smirked as he got up, wiping blood from his lip as well. "I can handle Jo, I can handle you." he then told her mockingly.

"Uh, you said that you took care of Jo?" Will asked as she heard a growling sound and noticed someone was right behind him.

"I did!" Matthew replied. "She's down for the count!"

"Then who's there right behind you?" Will asked.

"Oh, you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" Matthew scoffed. "Kid, you got a lot to learn about cool old me."

Jo growled as she was right behind the young adult man, looking more angry than usual.

Matthew soon turned around and then indeed see Jo before glaring at her. "Hey, I thought I killed you!"

Jo didn't say anything, but just growled at Eddy's brother.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Matthew scoffed.

Jo soon socked him right in the face which made a tooth fly out of his mouth.

"Nice one." Will commented.

"You dyke!" Matthew glared at the jockette. "You're going to pay!"

"Bring it on." Jo glared at Matthew without any fear.

"So now you can talk." Matthew scoffed.

"Stand back, Red, something's coming out; I can feel it." Jo warned Will.

"What is?" Will wondered.

"My inner wolf." Jo told her.

"Your... Oh." Will was about to ask, but then thought about it.

"It's going to be a big one." Jo said before she fell down to her knees and grinned.

"Now, you're going to pay." Matthew evilly glared as he soon got up and walked towards the jockette.

"Nope." Jo growled.

"You're on your knees begging for mercy, huh?" Matthew mocked as he had blue flames appear in his hands. "Say your prayers."

Jo soon stretched and became a werewolf to beat Matthew. Matthew grinned as he came closer and a paw grabbed him by his collar, he looked up and saw a eight foot werewolf growling at him.

"What the?!" Matthew yelped. "What is that?!"

"That would be the werewolf." Will said.

"The werewolf?" Matthew repeated.

"You stupid and deaf?" Will huffed.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you half to death." Jo threatened Matthew.

"Do you need any help?" Will offered.

"Do I look like I need help?" Jo deadpanned. 

"I was just asking, jeez." Will crossed her arms.

"No, but thanks," Jo said to her. "It's no wonder you're Mazinsky's cousin. You remind me so much of her when you do that."

"Aw, thanks." Will smiled.

"Hey, I can be a nice guy... Sometimes." Jo shrugged.

"I guess I'll get used to it sometime." Will chuckled to the jockette.

"One of you will hand over The Hex Crystal." Miyuki demanded. 

"Hex Crystal...?" Trixie muttered to herself.

"Who's got it?" Miyuki glared. "Whoever has it will give it to us and your death will be short and sweet."

"No way!" Trixie glared back. "You guys can't have it!"

"Then, I have no choice but to kill you." Miyuki threatened.

"Bring it on, you bitch!" Trixie glared.

Miyuki and Trixie soon ran towards each other to begin their own fight.

"Let's kill everyone in sight until we can find The Hex Crystal." Matthew suggested.

"I don't think so, pal!" Irma glared as she shot water at Eddy's older brother.

Matthew glared as he avoided the water before throwing a fireball at Irma.

"Whoa, watch who you're throwing to, pal." Irma warned while deflecting the flame with her water. 

"Any last words?" Matthew smirked as he grabbed a hold of the Water Guardian.

"Yeah, what's that?" Irma asked, pointing somewhere.

"I'm not falling for that one." Matthew scoffed only to get kicked in the side from Naruto. 

"Let go of my sister!" Naruto glared at the evil young man.

"An ankle biter, huh?" Matthew smirked once he saw the blonde boy. "How's about we play 'Uncle'?"

"Uncle?" Naruto asked, not knowing what that was supposed to mean.

"Hey, don't even think about it!" Irma glared.

"Are you gonna stop me, Water Chick?" Matthew sneered before reaching out for Naruto.

"Get back, I'm a ninja!" Naruto warned.

Matthew grinned evilly as he picked up Naruto.

"I'm warning you!" Naruto glared.

"I'm warning you too, if you don't put him down, you're gonna feel the wrath of an intense big sister." Irma added, crossing her arms.

"And you know what? I don't care!" Matthew glared as he got behind Naruto and twisted his arm.

"GAAH!" Naruto cried out.

"Okay, now you've done it." Irma glared.

"Oh, just try and stop me," Matthew challenged. "Say Uncle, kid." 

"NO!" Naruto cried out.

"That's too bad, I guess we gotta play some more." Matthew replied.

Inside of Irma's mind, a giant nine-tailed fox inside of a cage opened its eyes and chuckled. 

"Showtime." Kyuubi said inside of Irma's mind.

Irma heartbeat was beating faster than normal and growled.

"What's the matter, kid?" Matthew taunted Naruto. "Give up?"

Irma's eyes seemed to flash. Naruto grunted and struggled, but tried not to give up to the older firebender.

"Gonna say Uncle now?" Matthew demanded as he grabbed Naruto by his collar.

Naruto only responded with a glare and flipped him off.

"I guess I'll have to kill you." Matthew glared.

Irma then tackled Matthew to the ground with beady eyes out of anger. "Naruto, you go check on your girlfriend, I'll keep Big Guy busy over here." she then told her younger brother.

Naruto nodded and went off to check up on Trixie. Matthew looked at the Water Guardian and his eyes widened, as her eyes turned red with black silts, fangs and claws popped out, there were also whiskers that appeared to be darkened as well.

"What the hell?" Matthew muttered.

"You wanna play with me now?" Irma grinned darkly to Matthew. "I got a game that we can play."

"And what's that?" Matthew replied.

"Sudden Death." Irma grinned before grabbing the older firebender and throwing him into a mountain.

"Ow!" Matthew grunted.

"Trixie, you doing okay?" Naruto asked the girl he liked.

"I think so, Naruto," Trixie said. "Man, this is something I never thought I'd end up doing."

"You're really doing great," Naruto smiled proudly. "My training with you did pay off."

"Thanks, Naruto, I'm glad you're away from that menace though... Did he hurt you at all?" Trixie asked.

"A little bit, but not too bad though." Naruto said.

Trixie soon hugged him in relief.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Naruto whispered.

"Me too." Trixie whispered back.

Mizore was hovered over them and was about to attack them.

"Watch out!" Trixie told Naruto.

"Tattletale." The bigger male ninja glared as Trixie and Naruto dodged out of the way.

The big guy was going to attack Trixie, but Naruto grabbed his arms. Trixie flinched at first, but looked up.

"Hands off my girl!" Naruto glared at Mizore.

"What is this... Chakra...?" Mizore muttered with wide eyes to Naruto's eyes which were now red with black slits.

"Trixie, stay back." Naruto warned.

Trixie nodded and went over to help Sakura with Miyuki. 

Jo yelled as she bust through Fubuki's ice prison and glared at the woman. 

"You wouldn't hurt a woman, would you?" Fubuki asked innocently.

"Why not?" Jo replied.

"Because you're a gentleman." Fubuki stated.

"You're right, I wouldn't hurt a woman..." Jo admitted.

Fubuki then smirked to that. 

"NOT!" Jo glared as she fought Fubuki anyway. "And for the record, I'm a girl, you moron!" The jockette then grabbed her and threw her across the snow. 

"What incredible strength!" Sasuke praised.

"I'll teach you," Fubuki glared before trapping Jo. "Ice Prison!"

"Oh, no, I'm trapped in ice, what ever will I do?" Jo deadpanned. 

"Freeze, that's what, and there's nothing you can do to get out." Fubuki scoffed to the jockette.

"Oh, you're so right." Jo grinned as her eyes turned red and her fangs popped out as the Ice Prison started to shake.

"What the...?" Fubuki asked.

The ice soon shattered around Jo.

"That wasn't so bad, it kept me cooler than I already am, but now it's my turn." Jo smirked to Fubuki.

"But that's impossible!" Fubuki glared. "How did you get out of there?!"

"There's a lot of things that you don't want to know." Jo said.

"You'll be defeated." Fubuki glared.

"I really beg to differ." Jo glared back.

Fubuki smirked as she saw Laurie standing back-to-back with her daughter.

"Mom, there's something strange about their armor." Jo said.

"Yeah, I know, it's chakra armor created by the ninja from The Land of Snow." Laurie told her. 

"Chakra Armor?" Jo wondered.

"It's a unique type of armor that can drain chakra from ninjutsu and genjutsu while at the same time amplifies the wearer's chakra, but it's a lot stronger than it used to be." Laurie explained.

"So, you remember." Nadare's voice said.

Laurie and Kakashi both glared at the man.

"I never forget a scoundrel like you." Laurie spat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you would've learned your lesson from before," Nadare tutted before he made hand signs. "Ice Style: Dragon vs Tiger!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon!" Kakashi retorted.

The two then fought each other using their abilities. An ice shard hit the ground as Mizore was coming toward the others and trapped Yukie in a net until Sakura came cut it.

"Out of the way, little girl!" Mizore glared only to get kicked by Naruto. "You little brat!"

"Naruto!" Trixie called out.

"No, stay back!" Naruto replied.

"Oh, Naruto..." Trixie frowned in worry for the boy she liked.

'What is this Chakra?!' Mizore thought to himself as he struggled with Naruto. 

Naruto's eyes turned red with black slits and his teeth seemed to become fangs. Ice blocks and traps raised all around Sasuke before finally catching him until he seemed to teleport out of the ice and something exploded, sending out grappling ropes and grabbed a hold of Fubuki. Fubuki activated her wings that was from her armor and flew away from Sasuke. Sasuke was disappointed, but he tried not to let that bother him.

"Yukie, hurry, get to the ship already!" Sakura told the actress.

Yukie shook as she looked stunned about something. She was now having flashbacks about her childhood.

"Princess..." Sandayu said.

"Yukie..." Trixie added.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Naruto warned.

"Princess, please, we must get to the ship." Sandayu told Yukie.

"No..." Yukie said shakily.

"You've got to go now!" Sandayu told her. "Your life--"

"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!" Yukie cried out. "I won't go... I won't go back to the Land of Snow!"

"We don't have time to talk about this!" Trixie told her.

Naruto yelled out as he was soon punched away into the snow. Mizore then sent a mechanical hand after Yukie next only for Sakura to take a hold of it and was sent flying in the air until she hit the snow next.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out for his friend. 

Yukie suddenly looked faint and collapsed into the snow.

"The Hex Crystal is ours now." Miyuki grinned.

Trixie yelled as she punched Miyuki in the face. 

Kakashi heard that Yukie was in trouble and seemed to run away.

"Don't be in such a hurry, we're not finished yet!" Nadare smirked. "Ice Style: White Whale Jitsu!"

An ice whale soon blocked Kakashi and Laurie's way.

"Hmm... Impressive, now it's my turn." Laurie replied.

"Go for it." Kakashi allowed.

"Let's see what you can do, Laurie." Nadare challenged.

"Inner Demons, don't fail me now..." Laurie said before bowing her head and when she looked back up, she had pure white eyes.

"Naruto, get everyone out of here." Kakashi instructed.

Naruto nodded and went to do as he was told.

"You may have ice and snow styles, but I have demon styles I picked up from my sister." Laurie grinned darkly towards Nadare.

"Show me the demon styles then!" Nadare demanded.

"All right... I will..." Laurie said before cracking her neck as she spoke in an ancient language which only few would understand.

There seemed to be spikes coming out through the ice and snow while she glowed white.

"Hmm?" Nadare blinked. "What's going on?"

"I'd move if I were you if you value not being stabbed." Laurie smirked. 

"How are you doing this?!" Nadare demanded.

"Jeez, are you deaf and stupid?" Laurie scoffed. "I just told you I have special arts that I learned from my sister!"

"I'm more strong than you." Nadare huffed.

"I wouldn't say that." Laurie grinned.

"Huh?" Nadare asked.

"Hmm... What shall I do with you now?" Laurie taunted. "I feel like I've done everything."

"I feel like you've gotten weaker since the last time I've seen you." Nadare commented.

"What makes you say that, idiot?" Laurie glared.

"Last time we saw each other, you were able to defeat me, now look at you," Nadare mocked. "You've gotten older and grown soft."

"I beg your pardon?" Laurie glared.

"Go ahead then," Nadare scoffed. "Prove me wrong, if you have the guts."

"No, I won't kill you, but I will beat the living crap out of you." Laurie threatened.

"You sure talk a lot for someone who claims to be a fighter." Nadare mocked her.

"I'm more of a fighter than you think." Laurie grinned as shadows surrounded her.

"Hmm?" Nadare replied.

Laurie soon summoned a darkness spell to control the shadows like her daughter did.

"So, I see you're still using shadow styles." Nadare said, unimpressed.

"You make it sound like I have a problem." Laurie glared.

"Oh, it's nothing, you just cower away while those shadows do all the work for you." Nadare mocked.

"I got a new technique up my sleeve." Laurie grinned.

"A new technique?" Kakashi wondered.

"All right, since you asked for it..." Laurie said before doing so. "Shaow Style: Wolf of Darkness!"

Then a wolf, made out of shadows, howled while attacking the mountains just like she planned as Naruto made shadow clones to rescue the others as the mountain was collapsing.

"Wolf of Darkness, huh?" Nadare asked.

"You asked for it, allow my wolf to take care of your snow and ice." Laurie smirked.

Meanwhile, the cast and crew for the movie were on the ship.

"Aaaand CUT!" The director called out.

"I hope we got all of that." The stage hand said.

The ship soon rowed away from the cold land. The ninjas and bad guys glared as the good guys won and were able to get away.


	6. Chapter 6

Yukie was soon lying down in her bed and she almost looked sickly.

"You guys really do look alike." Naruto said to Trixie about Yukie.

"I think it's just a coincidence." Trixie told her boyfriend.

"Maybe you're related?" Naruto replied.

"I don't think so." Trixie shook her head.

"What do you know about your mother?" Naruto asked.

"I try not to think about her much..." Trixie shrugged.

Kakashi and Laurie were in the room, looking at the Hex Crystal.

"Ten years... It's been a long time..." Kakashi said.

The door soon opened, making the two of them look that way.

"The ship pulled into the dock a moment ago." Sandayū told them. 

Kakashi set the Hex Crystal down and looked to Laurie. "You coming too?" he then asked her.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Laurie said as she followed after him. "You knew all long, haven't you, Sandayu?" she then asked the older man.

"Yes." Sandayu admitted.

"Did you ever consider the risk someone might have if she ever came back into the Land of Snow?" Kakashi asked. 

"You're both right, of course," Sanadyu replied. "But this was the only way I could think of getting the princess to return home."

"Come on, Sandayu, you don't have to keep calling her that," Naruto said. "She's only royalty on the big screen; it's not like she's a real princess."

"Actually, she is." Laurie clarified.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked out of shock.

"Yukie Fujikaze is only an alias," Kakashi told them. "We're guarding Princess Koyuki Kazahana: the rightful heir to the Land of Snow's throne."

"Huh?!" Everyone else asked again in shock.

"I first met her a long time ago, I was her aid when she was still just a little girl," Sandayu added. "I don't blame her for not remembering, it was years ago."

"So, does this mean you're from the Land of Snow too, Sandayu?" Will asked the older man.

"That's right..." Sandayu replied. "I served the princess's father, the former leader of the clan: Lord Sosetsu Kazahana. The Land of Snow was not a large nation, but served as a haven for peace. Lord Sosetsu absolutely adored the princess. Oh, those were idyllic times, but ten years ago, on that cursed day, Lord Sosetsu's younger brother Doto, hired a group of Snow Ninjas and instigated a revolt! It was a coup d'etat! The magnificent Kazahana Castle burned to the ground, and I feel the princess had perished as well."

"I remember that day..." Laurie said.

"There was no way that we could defeat them," Kakashi added. "We had to run away, we had to get away."

"The day that I discovered our beloved princess was still alive, I was practically beside myself with joy!" Sandayu smiled sadly before frowning again as he broke down. "She was... She was alive after all those years!"

"I should've died back then." Yukie's voice said as she appeared, making everyone look at her.

"Oh, she's awake." Trixie stated.

Naruto soon growled and looked annoyed. 

"You mustn't say such things, Princess!" Sandayu cried out with tears rolling down the sides of his face. "We feared the worst. You can't imagine how frantic we all were. We never stopped praying for your life."

"I'm alive... But my heart is dead," Yukie stared at the floor. "After that day, any tears I had left had all dried up."

"Wow, and I thought that you were tough and hard to get along with..." Irma said to the jockette.

"Watch it..." Jo warned.

"And that's how I became to be the manager for Yukie Fujikaze..." Sandayu soon concluded his story. "I have bide my time, waiting for the day I could escort her back to the Land of Snow."

"So, what're you saying then?!" The stage hand spoke up. "That all of this time you've just been using us?!"

The director glared and crossed his arms.

"I-I apologize for deceiving you, but it was for the sake of the Land of Snow's people!" Sandayu defended before standing up and going towards the actress, kneeling on the floor before her. "Princess Koyuki! Confront Doto, and assume your rightful place as the leader of our land!"

Yukie looked at him, not saying anything.

"I am sacrificing my life without hesitation in order to protect you," Sandayu continued. "I beg you, take arms and lead your people."

Yukie still didn't say anything and just looked at him, but she finally spoke after a few moments. "I don't think so."

Sandayu soon looked up to her in dismay. 

"You've gotta be kidding!" Yukie scoffed at him.

"But what about your people?" Sandayu frowned.

"I could care less," Yukie glared. "Just forget it!"

Will and Irma began to get angry.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how cruel is she?" Irma sneered.

"Destiny King level." Will replied.

"But Princess--" Sandayu tried.

"Will you give up already?!" Yukie ranted. "Don't be dumb. It doesn't matter what you do. You will never get rid of Doto, okay?!"

Sandayu just whimpered, not saying anything.

"So, what? He should just give up?" Trixie glared. "Quit being so heartless!"

"Can't you see this poor man has given into the realization dream?!" Naruto added, sounding quite angered with the actress. "If you keep insulting him like that, and you'll be dealing with me, lady!"

"Me too!" Trixie added.

"Naruto, Trixie, I..." Sandayu muttered in surprise.

Yukie just crossed her arms, glaring angrily at them. Naruto and Trixie glared back without fear.

"As long as there is hope, one may dream, and with those dreams, the future comes," The director advised. "I like it. It's the perfect theme for our new Princess Gale movie."

"Huh? But, Mr. Makino, you're not really going to continue filming with everything that's happened, are you?" The stage hand asked.

"I told you, the movie is evolving." The director smiled.

"What?! Huh?!" The stage hand replied, looking quite shocked and confused.

"Just think about it..." Makino smiled. "How often do you get the chance to make a movie with a real princess? We're looking at the chance of a lifetime here!"

"You're right..." The stage hand soon agreed. "Think of the buzz! Even 'The Making of' will be a hit! We're sitting on a surefire blockbuster!"

"Hey!" Yukie glared.

"Unfortunately, there is one course of action now that both Doto and the Black Eden are on our trail, running isn't an option." Laurie stated.

"She's right, we have to fight," Kakashi added. "It's our only chance of getting through."

"Kakashi Sensei..." Sakura whispered worriedly.

"Okay! Time to continue the mission!" Naruto smiled. "The princess returns to the Land of Snow and shows that creep who's boss!"

"Stop joking around!" Yukie cried out with a glare. "The movies aren't like real life. There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world!"

"Of course there isn't unless you're willing to fight for it!" Makino defended.

Yukie just looked at the director.

"Normally, the circumstances would be, I'd go back to the village for a little help." Kakashi said as he looked to his students. 

"It's a waste of time..." Sasuke interrupted. "We're as fine as we can be, it's nothing we can't handle."

"Oh, uh, thank you all." Sandayu calmly said.

"Especially with the Black Eden involved," Jo agreed. "You guys need help."

"Black Eden?" Sakura asked. "Who's that?"

"It's a special base where a lot of our enemies live led by the one called Dr. X." Jo told the pink-haired girl.

"But they also call themselves The Darkstar Council," Will added. "You know that guy who controls fire, that cyborg girl, and that one ninja girl?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded as she remembered them.

"They are apart of that Council." Will then informed.

"So that's it then," Makino told the others. "We're going ahead with this picture!"

"And you can bet this one will have a happy ending!" The stage hand smiled.

"That's right!" Naruto added.

Yukie, however, didn't look to happy about that. 

They soon began their travel through the land as it started to snow. Yukie was looking out of the window, looking upset. Eventually, they stopped to get some fresh air.

"Our hideout's not far from here, it's just beyond this cave," Sandayu said as he looked into a cave. "Once we've finished our shooting here, we'll pass through to the other side. Then, my people can rest easy, and finally have their princess back."

They then continued to drive inside of a cave.

"Boy, I can't see the exit at all." Naruto commented.

"Once upon a time, a railroad ran through here." Sandayu mused.

"Railroad?" Irma repeated, curiously.

"It's covered over with pillars of ice by now, but dig far enough down, and you'll find the tracks lying there still." Sandayu replied. 

Trixie then tried to take a closer look with Naruto. They then got out of the cave and stopped again as Makino came out.

"All right, people, let's get this show on the road!" The director announced. 

"M-Mr. Makino!" The stage hand rushed over with a pant. "We've got a bit of a problem!"

"What is it now?" Makino demanded. 

"Yukie has up and vanished again!" The stage hand told him.

"WHAT?!" Makino snapped.

"Are you serious?!" Trixie added in frustration. "Where the neck is she now?!"

"I'm going after her!" Irma and Jo said together only to glare at each other.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I'm going after her." Irma glared.

"No, I am!" Jo glared back.

Irma then looked into the fourth wall with a smirk before glaring again. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Jo glared back.

"No, I'm not..." Irma shrugged.

"Listen to me, you idiot," Jo glared. "When I say you are, you're going to, and that is FINAL!"

"Okay, fine, I will!" Irma rolled her eyes before smirking and raising her eyebrows.

"You do realize that she Bugs Bunny'd you, right?" Will asked the jockette.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Think about it for a minute." Will told her.

Jo paused for a moment, then groaned and face-palmed herself. "How did I let that happen?!"

"I can't believe that you fell for that!" Irma laughed.

"WHY, YOU--" Jo glared as Irma dashed off right away with a smirk to go and find Yukie in the snow.

"You guys should cover your ears." Will advised to the younger ones.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

They then suddenly heard the jockette yell every swear word that she knew.

"Man, and I thought Cornelia had melodrama." Irma rolled her eyes as she went to look for Yukie.

"Maybe we should all look for Yukie," Laurie said to Kakashi. "We can cover more ground that way."

"Good idea..." Kakashi approved. "Fan out and look for her. Radio if she turns up."

"Right." Everyone else said.

Naruto suddenly stopped where he was.

"Naruto...?" Trixie frowned. "Are you okay?"

"It's just Yukie..." Naruto glowered. "She doesn't care about her own people getting killed... She is just heartless."

"I'm sure that she doesn't mean all of those things she said." Trixie coaxed.

"I dunno, Trixie, maybe she's not worth saving after all." Naruto pouted.

"Well, maybe she will change her mind." Trixie suggested.

"Maybe..." Naruto looked down from her.

"Come on." Trixie then said as they had to get going.

Naruto nodded and followed his girlfriend to find Yukie.

Irma was on top of the mountain, looking around and even sniffed the air. "Okay, nothing yet..." The Water Guardian said to herself, not picking up a scent. "Just gotta keep looking."

Yukie kept running through the snow until something tripped her which made her tumble and fall down. She ended up rolling down the hill and landed at last, but looked quite miserable. She didn't know what else to do, but to close her eyes.

'If you look closely, you'll see the future...' A familiar man's voice said and Yukie was shown as a child, looking in the mirror.

"I can't see anything." Young Yukie replied.

"When the Spring comes, you will." Sosetsu told his daughter.

"You're a liar, Father..." Yukie's voice said before she woke up. "There is no Spring in this land..."

"Jeez... How many times are you gonna run away from your fate?" Naruto huffed to the princess.

"Are you okay?" Trixie asked out of concern.

Yukie didn't say anything to them.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Naruto said as Yukie slowly knelt up in the snow.

Yukie gave them both a long look from the snow. Naruto had to pick up Yukie piggy-back style and was walking in the cave with Trixie.

"Why?" Yukie asked. "Why do you always come looking for me?"

"Because it's my mission," Naruto told her. "It doesn't matter how much you hate it. You gotta..."

"You can smell her, can't you?" Trixie asked her boyfriend. "You always know I'm coming whenever I wear my lavender perfume."

"Yeah, I can just try to hide; I'll find you." Naruto replied.

Yukie looked bored as they walked through the cave together. "You can drag me back if you'd like, but all I'm gonna do is act in front of the camera..." she said. "That's it, you got it?"

Naruto huffed to that as they walked through the cave and Trixie looked all around.

"Why do you gotta be so mean?" Trixie frowned. "All we're trying to do is help you."

"You wouldn't understand." Yukie said to her.

"What wouldn't we understand?" Trixie demanded.

"You can drag me if you'd like, but all I'm going to do is act for the camera, that's it," Yukie huffed. "You got it?"

"Heh..." Naruto smirked.

"Hmm..." Trixie hummed as she looked down to something on the ground.

Outside, everyone else was together and railroad tracks seemed to come from nowhere on the ground. 

"What is that?" Makino wondered.

Sandayu soon rushed over to check it out. "It's Chakra! There's chakra running through the rails, melting the ice!" he warned the others. "It must be him... Everyone, hurry, you must get out of here! You can't be found, it's not safe!"

"Sandayu...?" The stage hand asked, uneasily.

"Where are you going?" Makino added.

Sandayu soon rushed off without another word.

"That cannot be good." Will said to herself.

Back with Trixie, Naruto, and Yukie...

"It's... A train..." Yukie said as they saw lights from the other side with a whistle.

"Train?" Naruto repeated. "What do you mean a train?"

A train was then seen headed right towards them.

"That train, RUN!" Trixie panicked.

Naruto and Trixie soon ran off together down the railroad tracks as the train came closer and closer.

"It's gaining on us!" Yukie panicked. 

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto said.

"We're never going to make it!" Trixie cried out.

"I'm not giving up, Trixie." Naruto told his girlfriend before scooping her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Whoa!" Trixie yelped, and then blushed in Naruto's arms. "N-Naruto, are you sure you can carry both of us?"

"I won't know unless I try." Naruto told her.

"There's no way you can do this!" Yukie told Naruto.

"Will you just shut up already?!" Naruto glared as he ran.

"No, this is totally pointless, we're finished!" Yukie said.

"It's not over yet!" Trixie told her.

"Huh?" Yukie blinked.

"Naruto, it's right behind us!" Trixie cried out, urgently.

"I'll be dead before I'm giving up!" Naruto glared. "Even if she's ready to call it quits, I'm not giving up, EVER!!! Come on, come on, come on!" he then called out as he got quicker down the tracks in speed. 

They soon reached the end of the cave into a bright light and Naruto hopped off the tracks as the train sped by, missing them just in time.

"Naruto, you did it, I'm so proud of you." Trixie smiled as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Well, I had to do something." Naruto smiled to her before suddenly laughing.

Yukie looked at them before looking over to the stopped train. 

"It's been a long time, Koyuki..." A distant voice said. 

"I knew it... It's Doto..." Yukie frowned.

On the train was Doto, the ninjas, and the Black Eden members.

"It's been ten years... Now, come on, don't be shy," Doto smirked evilly. "Let's get a look at that face."

Yukie just stared in silence from the ground. Naruto and Trixie then stood up together to protect the actress.

"Aw, look at these two ankle-biters, trying to protect the pwincess~" Matthew mocked.

Trixie and Naruto just glared at the older firebender. Suddenly, a bunch of logs slid down the snowy hill and began to hit the train and there were men with spears above the hills.

"There you have it, men!" Sandayu told them before revealing Yukie's real name. "Our beloved Princess Koyuki is here to watch over us! With her at our side, victory is ours!"

This made the other men cheer in victory.

"What the...?" Trixie asked.

"Sandayu?" Yukie added.

"Here me, Doto, we've waited a long time for this day of reckoning to come!" Sandayu glared as he drew out a sword. "Sandayu Asada, 50 loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our great fallen leader: Lord Sosetsu. On this day, we will grieve no more!"

The others called back in agreement, but this was secretly being filmed by the camera crew.

"Heh... Well, it looks like the pitiful humans are trying to protect their princess." Samantha mocked.

"Pathetic." Miyuki added.

"I thought you destroyed the last of the Insurgers." Doto scolded.

"My apologies, we will get rid of them immediately..." Nadare hung his head. 

"No..." Doto smirked. "With men such as these, there is little that they can understand in total annihilation."

The other men then charged after Doto and his men.

"Attack!" Sandayu commanded.

Koyuki stared with wide eyes as the people came to attack Doto after years of abuse. Suddenly, thousands of daggers shot out of the box cars and fired at the men and blood splattered everywhere.

"OH, MY GOD!" Trixie's face paled.

Naruto and Koyuki were shocked as more Kunai Knives were still firing at the men.

"Gotta love shocked screams of terror..." Miyuki smirked. "I'll even get better once I study the ancient arts of The Black Samurai."

Sandayu soon fell to his knees and fell face flat in the snow much to Doto's delight. Doto then laughed evilly to what had happened as the knives soon stopped firing as it looked like all of the men were now dead.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" Trixie called out.

"Well, well, well, looks like Doll Face has the guts to call us names." Matthew mocked.

"She's probably just all talk and no fight," Samantha mocked Trixie. "I mean, look at her."

Trixie growled at the Black Eden members.

"That girl looks awfully familiar though." Doto pondered on Trixie's appearance.

"Well, I'll finish her off." Miyuki said and she soon shot more Kunai Knives at Trixie from the box car, but a figure stood in front of them and grabbed the knives.

"You again?" Matthew huffed.

"Can't you goody-goody heroes just leave us alone?" Samantha added.

"You sons of bitches." Irma glared at the villains.

"Irma?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I'll show you goody good heroes in a minute." Irma sneered to the bad guys. She was going to go after the bad guys, but Sandayu grabbed her leg.

"Please... Stop Doto and his men... Please..." Sandayu weakly told her.

"You don't have anything to worry about, he's going down." Irma told the older man.

"T-Thank you... Please protect the princess as well..." Sandayu said to her before falling into the snow flat again.

Irma frowned to him, but glared at the bad guys as she stepped in.

"Sandayu..." Koyuki whispered in heartbreak.

Sasuke soon threw another knife back at the train with a flare on it, causing it to explode on impact.

"What the hell is going on?" Matthew demanded.

"It's those ninja brats." Samantha glared.

Sakura then threw something in the snow which made it explode and the snow came down to block Doto and the others. Somehow, this made the train ride away from the snow avalanche and explode. Kakashi and Laurie were watching as everyone was handling them.

"I shall destroy them..." Miyuki glared until she then noticed that something was wrong. "What the hell are you doing?!"

They saw Jo holding back of the train as Will was unhooking the hooks that was connected to the boxcar.

"You got it, Red?!" Jo groaned. "I'm not sure if I can hold on much longer!"

"Got it!" Will told her as she unhooked the latch.

"Does this mean I can let go now?" Jo grunted. "I'm not strong like Superman or Supergirl."

"Yeah, you can." Will allowed.

Jo soon let go and let out a breath of relief. 

Miyuki soon came towards the two. "Hello." she glared to the two.

"And goodbye!" Jo smirked as she let go of the box car and made Miyuki ride away on it at super speed due to the pressure.

"Nice." Will nodded to that.

"Thanks, my arms are killing me, I can't believe I did that though, I'm pretty awesome." Jo said.

Will just rolled her eyes to that.

Kakashi and Sasuke jumped together, but the teacher soon stopped his student.

"Hold it, Sasuke!" Kakashi told the black-haired boy. "Don't be hasty."

"I'm going to kill those assholes if it's the last thing I do!" Irma threatened.

The camera crew got up and then everyone was checking on the dead men.

"Awful." Sakura frowned.

"So cruel..." Trixie agreed.

"That's what comes of never giving up," Koyuki huffed as she stood up behind them. "If they hadn't stood up to Doto, then none of this bloodshed would've happened."

Sandayu was soon brought out on a board like an ambulance stretcher, he soon looked to the actress and spoke to her. "My princess... Please forgive me..." he said to her, softly. "I-I shouldn't have gotten you involved in all of this... It's just... That every single one of us here were able to keep believing in you in spite of everything because... We knew you were alive. When you were little, and even now, you've always been... Just as I, your loyal Sandayu believed... So too you must believe in yourself. You have always been our purest hope, Princess... Please, do not waste your tears on me... Ugh..." he then turned over with one final groan, dropping anything in his grasp as his life was now over and he had died.

"You're such a fool, Sandayu," Koyuki frowned to him before facing the others. "I can't cry, you have my eye drops... There, are you satisfied? Let's go back, your lives are in jeopardy. Let's go home."

"Go home to where?!" Trixie asked.

Koyuki stopped and turned around, looking at her.

"Isn't this your home, Koyuki?!" Trixie glared. "What the heck do you need to go back to? Your place is HERE! Now, take care of Doto and put your place back in order!"

"You know absolutely nothing," Koyuki told her before turning away. "Spring doesn't come to this country! Our tears are frozen and our hearts have hardened with the cold."

"But aren't you the only one with the power to change that?" Sakura asked. "I mean, at least that was what Sandayu led you to believe, right?"

"I've had enough of this nonsense." Koyuki spat as she stormed off.

"Why, that heartless little--" Irma snarled.

"Hey, wait a second!" Naruto demanded as he grabbed Koyuki's arm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Koyuki demanded.

Everyone stopped as they saw a blimp

"Please tell me that's just for the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice of Awards and it's late for March." Will said, nervously.

A man inside of the blimp shot a grappling hook at Koyuki and pulled her inside.

"Careful!" Kakashi told the others as more knives shot down from the blimp.

"Look out!" Irma called out before tackling Will so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Luckily no one was hurt, but it was quite a scary sight.

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked before glaring up at the blimp. "Oh, you're kidding me. He didn't!"

"Where's Trixie?" Will then wondered.

"Not her too!" Sakura complained.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto had a rope wrapped around the blimp as Trixie was on his back. Trixie tried not to look down as she latched onto Naruto's back.

"Aw, come on, you didn't think I'd let you get away that easy!" Naruto growled as he bit onto the rope. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He then made clones of himself to surround the blimp.

Koyuki was sitting in a comfortable seat and didn't look to be in any danger.

"You've grown quite beautiful, Koyuki," Doto smiled. "Tell me, little princess, do you have the Hex Crystal with you?"

"Yes..." Koyuki said.

"Good..." Doto approved. "It is the sole remaining link to the Kazahana Clan, and the key to opening its treasure."

"Key to what?" Koyuki wondered.

"When I rested this land from your father's hands, the Kazahana Clan's resources were all but gone," Doto told her. "I knew Sosetsu must have hidden his riches somewhere. I searched for a long time, and finally, I found it. It is hidden deep within the Rainbow Glacier. There's a keyhole there which can only be opened by The Hex Crystal."

Koyuki gave him a rather stern look.

"Once our possession of the Kazahana fortune, our country can obtain military superiority over The Five Great Nations." Doto concluded.

"Not going to happen!" Naruto and Trixie's voices replied.

"You two!" Koyuki gasped.

"How did you get in here?" Doto sneered.

"Never underestimate a ninja." Naruto smirked.

Suddenly, the couple were snagged in string, tying them up instantly. Mizore jumped down behind the two and knocked them out with his metal arm and the strings let go. Fubuki then came in from the back with the Naruto copies also all tied up.

"Fools," Samantha scoffed. "That was easy." 

"I think we should have fun with these two." Matthew suggested.

"My apologies, as you can see the little runts were a bit of a handful." Nadare told his boss.

"Well... He knows the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu..." Doto smirked to that. 

"I'll tell ya, I don't know who these brats are, but the boy's level of chakra's nothing to sniff at." Mizore scoffed.

"It's the same way as well with his sister," Miyuki added. "It's unbearable, it's like they aren't even human."

"Whatya think? Maybe we should try that contraption out on them." Nadare suggested.

"Hmm... They would make for interesting test subjects." Doto smirked in agreement.

"But we don't have his sister though, that that's the thing, though, should we just use his girlfriend?" Matthew reminded and then suggested.

"Like she's any use..." Doto chuckled. "If anything, she's just a prop."

Unknown to them, Trixie pulled out her communicator and sent a message so the others could get it. Nadare soon took out the device while Mizore bent down and picked up the former most popular girl in Nicktoons High. 

"Hey, leave her alone!" Naruto glared only to be punched in the stomach.

"Pipe down, Pipsqueak!" Matthew glared back.

"Let go of me now!" Trixie demanded.

"Shut it!" Miyuki glared as she slapped the girl across the face.

"Make me, bitch." Trixie retorted.

"Don't make me use my katana, but we need you alive for the test." Miyuki glared.

"Oh, I'm scared." Trixie rolled her eyes, sarcastically.

"You should be." Miyuki growled.

"Leave her alone NOW!" Naruto demanded.

Nadare soon put the device onto Trixie. The device latched onto her and began to electrocute her, making her scream.

"Trixie!" Naruto gasped.

"What is that?" Koyuki frowned.

"We're cleansing her of her chakra." Doto replied.

"What?!" Naruto yelped.

"Don't act like you don't know, after her, you're next..." Doto smirked. 

"Please, leave her alone, she's done nothing!" Naruto cried out for Trixie.

"Naruto... Help me..." Trixie muttered weakly with tears in her eyes.

"That device will absorb the power stored within her body and bind it within a powerful barrier," Doto smirked. "Once it's been activated, it cannot be broken or destroyed. No matter what."

Trixie soon fell to the side, though was still in pain. "My strength... It's starting to slip away..." she muttered weakly.

Naruto's eyes widen as his heartbeat was beating faster than normal and deep in his mind, a giant nine-tailed fox opened her eyes and laughed.

Miyuki soon grabbed Trixie and threw her against a wall. "Who's the bitch now?" She then scowled. 

Trixie grunted and groaned, but she still glared. "S-Still... You..." she then rasped out, though she sounded weaker.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that, you weakling?" Miyuki demanded.

Trixie looked at her only to pass out suddenly.

"That's what I thought." Miyuki huffed.

"She's not so much anything anymore, she's just a little kid," Nadare smirked. "Now, for this so-called ninja spawn."

"You dirty--" Naruto glared only for the device to be on him now, electrocuting him and made his Shadow Clones poof in thin air.

"I'll take the Hex Crystal if you don't mind." Doto decided.

Koyuki turned around and soon reached into her coat. She then unzipped it and undid her necklace which had the Hex Crystal on it and showed it to her villainous uncle.

"Ohh!" Doto grinned as he grabbed the Hex Crystal, but soon frowned once he had it. "Hmm? What is this?" he then grabbed her by her collar, lifting her off the floor. "THIS ISN'T A GAME! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS IS A FAKE?!"

"No, that's impossible!" Koyuki gasped until she had flashbacks of Kakashi and Laurie looking to her necklace when she was sleeping. "Kakashi Hatake and Laurie Elliot..." she then whispered.

"WHAT?!" Doto snapped.

"It makes sense..." Nadare said in the background. "Kakashi's a shrewd, I wouldn't put it past him to bait and switch."

"Don't worry about it, we'll have those two rounded up in no time." Fubuki smirked.

"That won't be necessary," Doto said much to their shock as he threw his niece down on the floor. "Why even bother? At least one of them will show up on their own soon enough. Until then, we just have to wait." he then chuckled evilly as he crushed the Hex Crystal in his hands.

Meanwhile...

"I can't take it anymore!" Irma complained. "How come he's not answering his communicator?!"

"Maybe he lost it." Jo said.

"This is no time for jokes!" Irma glared. "My little brother is in trouble!"

"Who's joking?" Jo shrugged.

Will pulled out her communicator after it had beeped. "It's from Trixie," she then said to them. "Looks like both of them are in trouble."

"Trix sent out a message?" Jo asked. "Well, what're we doing standing around? We gotta help them!"

"Oh, now you wanna help, Wolf." Irma teased.

"I AM WARNING YOU!" Jo glared at her.

"Should we get Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Ms. Elliot to help us?" Will asked.

"No time, this is important," Irma replied. "My brother is in trouble."

"Well.... Okay, just as long as you're sure." Will said to her.

"I'm very sure," Irma replied. "Ever since I found out Naruto was my brother, I promised to take care of him and look out for him as much as possible."

"I wonder how Christopher feels about that." Will commented.

"Ah, he'll get over it, though he does like Naruto," Irma scoffed about her adoptive little brother. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The others nodded as they had to get going to help save Naruto and Trixie. Will, Irma, and Jo were flying without the other group.

"How are we going to find them?" Will wondered. "I've lost the signal, so they probably destroyed it or something."

"Interrogation," Irma grinned about how to find out where Trixie and Naruto were. "And I know just the one to interrogate."

A ninja was guarding to make sure that no one would trespass or get by him.

"Please, allow me." Irma smirked as she came towards the guard to question him.

"As if you could do better than me." Jo huffed.

"I know that I will." Irma bragged.

Jo just rolled her eyes.

The ninja looked around, but soon looked confused as some fog seemed to come from nowhere. "Is someone there?" The ninja asked out of annoyance. He then saw a pair of red eyes with black slits appear from beneath the fog.

"Yeah, it's just me." Irma's voice replied.

"Come on out, you coward!" The ninja demanded.

Irma soon came out as she was told to, keeping her dark gaze with the power of the fox wielding up inside of her.

"W-What do you want?" The ninja asked as he backed up in fear.

"Some answers and don't even try to play dumb on me," Irma huffed. "I don't even know why you people do that to save yourselves." She then grabbed a hold of him and dangled him high in the air, looking like she would drop him if he didn't tell her what she wanted to know.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" The ninja asked.

"Where are Trixie and Naruto?" Irma asked.

"Who?" The ninja asked.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Irma snapped.

"Who...?" The ninja repeated himself.

"MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Irma replied.

"I dunno." The ninja snapped.

"Oh, fine, like you were any help anyway." Irma rolled her eyes and dropped the ninja to make him fall.

"Aaaugh!" The ninja yelped. "Okay, okay, I'll tell, I'll tell!"

"You know, maybe if you told him what your brother looks like, he'd answer properly." Jo said.

"I know what I'm doing," Irma shrugged before she then swooped down and picked the ninja up by his ankle before he would smash on the ground. "Now tell me, where is he?" 

"He's that blonde boy with whiskers on his cheeks, right?" The ninja replied.

"Yes, but where is he?" Irma asked. "My patience will grow short like your life if you sass me."

"I-I-I-I don't know!" The ninja stammered fearfully.

Irma growled as her fangs popped out with her claws. "Try again." She then demanded in a low voice.

"I don't know!" The ninja replied.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Irma dropped him again.

"THEY'RE AT THE PRISON!" The ninja soon gave in.

Irma then caught him. "There, now, was that so hard?" she then asked.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack..." The ninja panted from being thrown up and down.

"Is it at The Land of Snow?" Irma asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The ninja replied.

"Hmm... Well, okay, but you better not be lying," Irma warned. "Don't make me come back here."

"Please don't..." The ninja begged fearfully.

Irma then got in his face. "Boo."

The ninja then screamed and ran away.

Irma then narrowed her eyes and looked at the prison not too far away and went to it to go and save Naruto. "Come on, let's go." She then told the other girls with her.

Will and Jo nodded then followed the brunette girl.

They came into the prison. Jo looked into one cell with wide eyes as there was a skeleton of a former prisoner, but kept moving, she was relieved for Irma to see that it wasn't Naruto's. Irma and Will looked together as they looked all around, but soon heard Naruto's scream.

"Naruto!" Irma called out for her brother.

"Hey, wait for me!" Will told her.

Irma rushed around to find her little brother as he was in need of some serious help.

Naruto and Trixie were in a cell on the ceiling and chained up.

"We need to get out of here." Trixie frowned.

"I can't do it, Trixie, I don't have any power..." Naruto said weakly. "Guess I should've spent a little more time on the Escape Jutsu..."

"We gotta get out of here and rescue Koyuki." Trixie told him.

"What can I possibly do?" Naruto frowned.

"Not give up, that's why," Trixie told him. "You never give up!"

Naruto was reaching for his shoe, pulling something out and inside of the tape was a file.

"You did it!" Trixie said to him.

"Ugh... These guys don't know who they're dealing with," Naruto said through his teeth. "A real ninja finds a way with or without his chakra!"

There was then a noise heard which made the two of them look through the bars to see what was going on. Two ninjas had Koyuki handcuffed and put her in the cell and locked the cell up then walked away. Naruto and Trixie made it look like they were suffering so no one would notice them about to escape. As soon as they were gone, they soon looked to the long-lost princess as she sat in her cell in depression. 

Koyuki stared at the wall and soon looked back at the two of them. "Serves you right..." she then softly told them from across the room.

"You too as well." Trixie retorted.

"I know." Koyuki said softly.

"No Spring..." Naruto then said. "You said there was no Spring. What'd you mean?"

"'You'll see when the Spring comes, Koyuki'..." Koyuki quoted from memory. "My father used to say that."

Flashback to where Koyuki was a child...

"Father, what is Spring?" Young Koyuki asked.

"Oh, that's right..." Sosetsu said to her. "You've never felt Spring, have you, Koyuki?"

"I suppose she's too young, Father." An older girl with long black hair with blue eyes in a purple kimono came to the two. 

"I haven't, Dikushi..." Koyuki bowed her head.

"Koyuki, close your eyes," Sosetsu advised. "Try to imagine yourself surrounded by flowers."

"There... Now, isn't it beautiful?" Dikushi mused. "Now, run... Run as fast as you can."

Young Koyuki spread her arms out with a smile as she pretended to be in the land of Spring.

"Well?" Sosetsu smiled. "It makes you feel all warm and happy, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm!" Young Koyuki smiled back.

"That is Spring, my dear little sister..." Dikushi smiled. "And I will be there with you to help you see it for yourself."

"Thank you, you're the best big sister ever!" Young Koyuki beamed as she hugged Dikushi.

Dikushi then smiled as she hugged her sister right back. 

End of Flashback

 

"But this land has no Spring..." Koyuki sulked. "My father died, and I haven't seen my sister in years. I fled from The Land of Snow, and I stopped believing. I was always running, always lying to people, but mostly, I was just lying to myself. My life has been one big charade. Becoming an actress was about the only thing I was cut out for in this world."

"Your sister?" Trixie replied. "What was her name?"

"Dikushi." Koyuki said.

"Dikushi... Where have I heard that name before?" Trixie muttered to herself. "My mother's name was Dionne though."

Naruto continued to grunt and struggle with the file so that he could break himself and Trixie out of this prison.

"That's not going to change anything, you know." Koyuki told them.

Trixie frowned in worry to Naruto. Eventually, the file fell from Naruto's mouth and landed far down on the floor.

"Told ya..." Koyuki sighed. "In the end, all you can do is give up."

"We can't give up right now." Trixie said.

"I did a long time ago," Koyuki replied. "I wonder if my sister has as well."

"I bet it's a lot easier once you've given up," Naruto sulked while thinking about when he was very young. "No one ever cared about me before, and I just tried to blow it off, you know... But it was still pretty rough. I used to think there was no place in this world for me. But... AAAUGH!!!"

"What about your sister?" Koyuki asked him. "Did she care about you when you were young?"

"We didn't know about each other then yet..." Naruto grunted. "She was having a different life of her own and so was I."

"Naruto..." Trixie said softly.

Koyuki soon continued to glare at him.

"But I... Still... Found friends!" Naruto grunted out, weak, but determined. "I kept at it and didn't give up! And good things happened! If you give up, your dreams and everything else, THEY'RE GONE!"

Trixie frowned, she couldn't bear hearing Naruto in any more pain.

"Stop!" Koyuki told Naruto as soon as she stood up.

Trixie looked away as she didn't want to see Naruto in any more pain. 

"Your father... And Sandayu... I'll show you that they weren't WRONG!" Naruto grunted as the sparks electrified around him as he kept trying his hardest. 

"Naruto..." Koyuki soon muttered quietly. 

Naruto grunted as he soon finally broke the chains and fell down to the floor.

"Naruto, you did it!" Trixie praised. 

"Now it's your turn, Trixie." Naruto said.

"Oh, I don't know if I can." Trixie frowned.

"Think about those times when people told you that you can't, but this time, you can, I know you can." Naruto advised.

Trixie thought about it and suddenly heard her mother's voice.

'You can do it, my daughter, I believe in you.'

"Mother..." Trixie whispered, though she had slight tears in her eyes as she tried to free herself from the chains like Naruto did.

Koyuki stared at the two as she stood up.

Trixie eventually got free and Naruto carried her in his arms safely so she wouldn't get hurt on the fall. "Thank you." She then said to him about the pep talk.

"No problem." Naruto smiled.

"We'll get you out now." Trixie told Koyuki.

Naruto and Trixie tried to touch the bars only to be electrocuted like pesky insects on a bug zapper and it made them fall back, hard, on the ground. Koyuki frowned and looked determined to helping.

"I think I heard them down here!" Irma's voice said.

"That sounds like Irma." Naruto said.

"They got my message!" Trixie smiled in delight.

Will and Irma rushed over to the cell.

"Naruto!" Irma called out, though frowned as she saw him hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I could be better..." Naruto muttered.

"We gotta get you two out." Will said.

"Where's Jo?" Trixie asked.

"Taking care of the guards." Will said.

"Careful..." Naruto said. "These bars shocked us pretty bad."

"Let me try." Will said as she touched the bars and they shocked her, but it didn't bother her since she had powers over electricity.

"H-How do you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I practice the element of Quintessence, remember?" Will reminded. "I have powers of Electrokinesis."

"Wow, that's so cool." Naruto smiled.

"It is except for talking to a bunch of appliances." Will muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh, nothing." Will then said innocently.

"Please, let us out." Trixie said.

Will nodded and soon grabbed a hold of the bars, she was able to touch them due to her powers, and took a deep breath and she bent them to let Naruto and Trixie go free with her strength. Koyuki was shocked as she couldn't believe that they were helping her after she treated them like crap. Naruto and Trixie were able to get out then.

"All right, Koyuki, it's your turn." Will then said to the princess.

"Why are you helping me?" Koyuki asked. "You should just let me rot, especially after the way I treated all of you guys."

"Everyone deserves a second chance like you should." Trixie advised.

Will rolled up her sleeves and then grabbed onto the bars to help Koyuki out.

"Well... I'm so sorry..." Koyuki frowned to them. 

"Apologize later, right now, we're gonna get you outta here." Irma replied.

Will then managed to get Koyuki out of the cell.

Outside, Jo soon came to her mother and the others.

"Well, those guards won't be bothering us for a while." Jo told them as she dusted her hands.

"And now, for our next step." Kakashi said.

KABOOM!

Half of the prison was broken down thanks to them.

"We're under attack!" Nadare told Doto before bowing.

"Hmm... Kakashi and Laurie, so you're here at last," Doto replied. "Right on time."

"Heh, looks like those losers came back for another painful lesson." Matthew smirked.

"Go teach them one they'll never forget." Doto told him.

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Matthew smirked. "Though I gotta admit, that Wilma chick or whatever her name is is pretty spicy. I like that in a gal." 

Miyuki, Matthew, and Samantha soon moved out with Nadare, Mizore, and Fubuki to get the intruders.

"This time, they will be destroyed." Samantha promised.

"Indeed." Miyuki agreed.

The two teams soon moved out with Laurie, Kakashi, Jo, with Sasuke and Sakura going another way to save their friends.

"Hey... When did he...?" Matthew asked once he saw Naruto and Trixie on the ground and out of their chains, but soon unlocked the cell door to see the fallen couple. "Well, serves them right anyways."

"I can't say the same for you, pal!" Will's voice replied.

Matthew turned around and Will gave him a roundhouse kick.

"Hold it or the brats get it." Samantha glared as she held Naruto and Trixie close, about to shoot them with a hand cannon.

"Aw, cork it!" Will glared as she clogged Samantha's cannon, making it explode on impact like in a Looney Tunes cartoon and she then smirked. "Besides, you've been duped about those two."

"How come I didn't see that coming?" Samantha groaned.

Miyuki soon grabbed a hold of Trixie and Naruto and disappeared with them. Matthew and Samantha then went to join her with laughs. Will and Irma glared, but they smirked to each other as they knew something about the two that the bad guys didn't.

"Now you two have to deal with us," Matthew sneered before looking at Will with a smirk. "Especially you, hot stuff, I really like a spicy girl like you."

"I don't think so." Will replied.

"You don't have a choice," Matthew glared, grabbing a hold of her arm, only for Will's body to shake and she reduced into a puddle of water. "What the?!" 

Eventually, Irma, Trixie, and Naruto all revealed to be water clones and splashed all over Matthew. The real Will, Irma, Trixie, Naruto, and Koyuki were soon all running down one hallway together and went up an elevator. Once at the top floor, they kept running to escape the prison.

"Those little bastards!" Matthew coughed. "Now I'm really gonna kill 'em!"

Miyuki dropped down in front of the group and wielded her blade. Trixie glared as she fought Miyuki with her own sword as the two walked together, clashing their swords together.

"You will never be able to beat me, you're still weak." Miyuki glared.

"Hit me with your best shot, you best stay out of my way, Bitch." Trixie glared.

"It takes one to know one, you bitch!" Miyuki retorted.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I called you." Trixie glared.

There were then two ninjas in front of them and Naruto began to beat one up.

"Naruto, stop, it's us." Laurie told him.

Kakashi and Laurie took off their disguises.

"Kakashi Sensei and Ms. Elliot!" Naruto gasped. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kakashi said before looking to Koyuki. "You look all right, Princess."

"Yeah... You switched my Hex Crystal out for a fake, didn't you?" Koyuki glared.

"Sorry about that, we didn't want Doto to have it." Laurie told her.

"We apologize." Kakashi added as he showed the real Hex Crystal and put it in the princess's hand.

"All for this thing, huh?" Koyuki frowned as she held the trinket.

Trixie eventually had Miyuki dangling on the platform without her sword. They then saw the guards getting knocked over.

"This place is crawling with guards!" Jo called out.

"Jo!" Trixie called back.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto added.

"This way." Koyuki told the others.

They soon ran off one way as another bomb went off. Miyuki grunted and struggled, she tried to pull herself up only to fall and let out a scream and that seemed to be the end of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Koyuki led the way as she ran with the others and they soon came into one room which was shown to be the throne room of her evil uncle. 

"Doto!" Kakashi and Laurie glared to the man.

"Well done, Koyuki." Doto congratulated.

"What is he talking about?!" Irma demanded.

Koyuki didn't say anything and soon ran up the steps towards Doto. 

"Wait!" Kakashi cried out, about to go after her only to be stopped by Mizore, Nadare, Fubuki, Samantha, and Matthew, who was still soaking wet. "It can't be..." he then muttered.

"This shouldn't be a surprise to any of you," Koyuki said as she handed Doto the Hex Crystal. "I mean really, I'm an actress, aren't I?"

"Why, you traitorous little whore!" Jo snapped.

Naruto and Trixie growled at the actress.

"There you have it, another great performance by the Great Yukie Fujikaze~" Doto grinned. 

"Yes... It was all act..." Koyuki said softly before she soon took out a blade and stabbed her uncle in the stomach and glared at him. "I told you, didn't I? I'm an actress!"

"You... Wretched!" Doto growled as he grabbed her by her throat.

Trixie gasped for Yukie.

"PRINCESS!" Naruto cried out.

"I always knew... Naruto and Trixie... If I ever returned to this country... I was going to die here!" Koyuki grunted from the suffocation. "At least... I could...!"

Doto growled as he tried to kill her while she stabbed him.

"DON'T YOU DO IT!" Naruto told her. "DON'T YOU STOP FIGHTING!"

"Naruto, it's only thanks to you that... I could stop running away..." Koyuki grunted. "Here, in the end..."

"No, because all you're doing is running away," Trixie told her. "Don't throw your life away like this!"

"I'm sorry, Father... Dikushi... Sandayu... I'm especially sorry to you, my little niece..." Koyuki gasped.

"Niece?" Will and Irma wondered.

Doto and Koyuki soon fell off the platform together and landed hard on the ground.

"Koyuki!" Naruto cried out before running towards her only to be uppercutted by Doto. 

Trixie growled and was going after Doto, but he threw her into the wall.

"You really thought you could kill me, did you?" Doto chuckled before taking out the dagger. "With this little toy?" He then unrobed himself to show that he had worn armor for protection like he predicted that this would happen. "That's right, it's Chakra Armor, our latest prototype."

Koyuki coughed as she was still alive as Doto goes up to her and grabbed her.

"Don't you touch her with those filthy hands of yours!" Naruto glared as he stormed towards Doto.

Doto soon turned around and gave him a swift punch in the face, sending him backward upon impact. 

"Naruto!" Koyuki cried out.

"You're wasting your time," Doto scoffed. "Every ounce of your chakra has been completely sealed away. Come, let us go, Koyuki, beyond the rainbow."

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY!" Trixie yelled as she jumped onto his back.

"Get off or you'll be next!" Doto glared at her.

"I'm not letting you take her, you're gonna have to go through me!" Trixie glared back.

"Fine then, then I guess I'll have to take you as well." Doto told her.

Trixie didn't say anything, but merely glared at Doto. Doto soon had the roof open up and he glided himself up towards there with a wire to make an escape.

"NO!" Naruto called out as he threw a rope and Trixie caught it so he could go up there with them.

"The building's collapsing, get out of here." Laurie told Jo.

Everyone then escaped from the building before it collapsed. 

Doto soon pulled on something and he was given wings from behind his armor. 

"Oh, Naruto, don't let go." Trixie whispered as she held onto the rope while her boyfriend dangled through the air.

However, Doto swooped down and sliced the rope with his sharp wings.

"NARUTO!" Trixie cried out.

Naruto then fell on the ground as Doto laughed in victory and then flew away.

"Fiend!" Trixie glared at the evil man, but she refused to let go of him.

"This... Ain't over..." Naruto grunted as he stumbled while standing after falling. "I'm not giving up! Ya hear me? You can run, but you can't hide. I'll follow you as long as I have to!"

"Tell me, do I sound this hardheaded?" Irma asked as she appeared with Will.

"Not really, what about me?" Will replied.

"Sometimes, not very much." Irma said.

"Guys..." Naruto said to them. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"I think it's called Big Sister Intuition." Irma replied.

"We've got to rescue Koyuki and Trixie before something bad happens." Will said, being the voice of reason.

"How do we get there though?" Naruto wondered.

Suddenly, the film crew rolled by just to see them.

"Hop on!" Makino told the three of them.

"You were saying?" Irma replied to her brother.

They then got on the vehicle and rode off. 

"Guys, I hope Trixie is okay..." Naruto frowned. "She means the world to me."

"I'm sure she's fine, Naruto, she's a lot tougher than she looks from what I've seen." Will comforted.

"Yeah, she's a pretty amazing girl to have." Naruto replied dreamily.

Meanwhile...

Koyuki and Trixie knelt together while Doto looked out in the distance. 

"This is it... We've come here after all, I guess..." Koyuki muttered.

"But we can't let him win." Trixie said.

Doto soon took out the crystal and put it into a podium before him. This made the area glow white with the other crystals around almost like a giant snowflake. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura , and Jo were running together. 

"Sakura, how close are they?" Sasuke asked as they kept running.

"Hold on a sec!" Sakura said before rolling into the snow as the ninjas flew over them with their own wings. "I got it... 20 degrees in five seconds, 30 meters South, you wanna aim at the branch." She then instructed.

"Well, whatya know?" Jo commented. "Pinky is actually useful."

"Right!" Sasuke told Sakura as he made a trap almost like a net web to catch someone in it.

"Give it up, it's useless!" Mizore taunted as he rode by on a snowboard.

"I don't think so, Fat Ass." Jo replied.

"Hey, who are you callin' fat?!" Mizore glared.

"You." Jo obviously stated.

Sakura glared toward Mizore and soon threw knives at him from her cloak. 

"Come on, don't make me laugh." Mizore smirked as he continued to board without any trouble.

Sakura didn't stop and kept throwing, though she wasn't trying to knock him down. Mizore then looked at his arm as there was a piece of paper from the confetti.

"Sakura Blizzard Justsu!" Sakura summoned before throwing a Kunai Knife at him. "Enjoy!"

The knife then hit the ground and exploded all over.

Fubuki yelped as she was blown back, falling into Sasuke's trap, but she soon got her balance and landed on the branches. "You're dealing with a ninja of the snow here, it'll take more than that to bring us down!" she then taunted.

"You're probably right," Sasuke said, coming right behind her and threw her down behind him. "Lion Barrage!" he then swiftly and quickly moved all around while punching and kicking her before throwing her down to fall onto Mizore once the smoke cleared, and both of the evil ninjas were being shocked.

"What the hell?" Jo muttered.

"What just happened?" Sasuke added.

"Gosh, I'm not really sure..." Sakura said. "Wait, you don't think that they...?"

Their armor that glowed and was now shut off as they died.

"You think you really got a shot?" Nadare mocked Laurie and Kakashi. "You just oughta turn right tail and run like last time!" 

"We don't have a choice, don't we?" Kakashi replied. "At least now I can show you one of my original techniques!"

"And I have a transformation that you haven't seen yet." Laurie added.

"A new transformation?" Nadare replied.

"You go first." Laurie told Kakashi.

"Very well, my friend," Kakashi nodded before he got ready. "Lightning Blade!"

"Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Jutsu!" Nadare summoned.

A pack of wolves made out of snow then came out to attack the duo. 

"Oh, so you can think with wolves, but I can't? I don't think so," Laurie huffed to her opponent. "Shadow Jutsu: Veil of Darkness!"

A big black orb came into the sky and soon made everything darker than the night sky.

"Hey, I can't see!" Nadare complained.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask as he knew what was coming next. Laurie soon attacked the ice wolves while coming towards Nadare since she could see in the dark. The wolf stood in front of its master, but Kakashi took down the wolf and destroyed Nadare's armor. 

"Almost had me there..." Nadare said, a bit unfazed. 

The avalanche then crashed down, making them glide through the snow, but Laurie soon grabbed a hold of Nadare. 

"Even without Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, a ninja always has Taijutsu," Laurie glared. "He's all yours, Kakashi!"

"Very well, and I'll let you take care of him when I'm done." Kakashi nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." Laurie approved.

"As for you, you've relied too much on this armor!" Kakashi glared to Nadare as they fell before landing on the ground. 

Nadare fell hard on the ground and fell limp once he landed.

"He's all yours now, Laurie." Kakashi told his old friend.

"I've always wanted to try out this new transformation." Laurie smirked.

"I-I can't move..." Nadare struggled.

"Oh, what a shame, but now you can see my new move." Laurie smirked.

"And what would that be?" Nadare grunted as he looked stunned.

"I haven't used it in a while, I figured why not?" Laurie replied. "There's a reason that I'm a demon."

Nadare tried to stand up, but he couldn't as he was too weak. 

"All right... Here it goes... The Demon Mistress has been reawakened." Laurie said as she summoned her new power. She then chuckled as her eyes turned red and her fangs popped out.

Nadare's eyes then widened in fear.

Laurie snarled as she came toward him.

"You can't eat me, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Nadare asked nervously. "Would you?!"

"I... Freakin'... WOULD!" Laurie said as she slowly changed into her demon form.

Nadare let out a loud scream while Laurie growled viciously like a feral wolf as she attacked him. Kakashi turned around as he didn't want to see that. It took a little while, but when Kakashi turned back, Nadare seemed to be gone with a pile of bones and blood and Laurie was back to normal.

"Oh, that felt pretty good..." Laurie said as she wiped her mouth, then looked to her phone and answered it when it rang. "Hey, Bruce, can I call you back later? Thanks," She then said before hanging up and going back towards Kakashi as she washed herself up. "Well, we won't have to worry about that sicko again."

"Erm... Did you have to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Meh, I was pretty hungry." Laurie shrugged.

"I guess that's a yes..." Kakashi said.

"Hey, I did us both a favor," Laurie defended. "That clown's gone now."

"Yes... I suppose so..." Kakashi told her. "I'm also glad that you're okay."

"Let's go." Laurie said.

"Right." Kakashi agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Back with Trixie, Koyuki, and Doto as those two walked off together...

Trixie hugged her knees and sulked a little as she sat with Koyuki while Doto seemed to had won. "This can't be happening," she sulked quietly. "The bad guys shouldn't have won."

"I'm sorry, dear." Koyuki sighed softly.

"I don't see..." Doto muttered. "The treasure, where is it?!"

Steam seemed to flow all around and there came a stream of water and the snow suddenly began to melt.

"It's so warm... What is this?" Koyuki muttered.

"A heat generator?" Doto glared in confusion. "This is the treasure of the Kazahana Clan?!"

"Koyuki! Trixie!" Naruto's voice called out.

"Naruto...?" Trixie gasped hopefully.

Naruto, Trixie, Will, and Irma were then shown riding with the movie crew to come to the rescue. Matthew and Samantha stood next to Doto, glaring at them. 

"Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!" Doto snarled.

A black dragon with beady red eyes soon swarmed out from Doto's fist and crashed.

"NARUTO!" Trixie and Koyuki cried out.

Naruto flew high in the air and soon landed hard on the ground, cracking it. "What's the matter?" He replied. "I hardly felt anything!"

"Naruto, that's enough; if you keep fighting, he's going to kill you." Koyuki warned.

"Trust me," Naruto said to her. "You just have to have a little faith in me! I promise you, I won't lose!"

"Hold on... I-Is it possible the Chakra is leaking out somehow?" Doto asked, seeing the device on Naruto as it glowed red before glaring, he then charged towards the boy to strike him. "DIE!!!"

Naruto then fell into the water, unconscious.

"NARUTO!" Trixie cried out.

Koyuki soon slowly fell to her knees. Irma was about to go after Doto, but Will stopped her as she saw Sasuke coming.

"Aw, look at that little pipsqueak trying to play Hero." Matthew mocked.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke cried out, but somehow failed with his own electrical powers. 

Something broke, but Doto soon pushed Sasuke away from him into a mountain.

"Did you really think your pitiful little Jutsu would have an effect on me?" Doto smirked.

"Naruto... His armor has been fractured... The rest is up to you... NARUTO!" Sasuke uttered out.

Irma looked over to the water and soon rushed over to dive in and save her brother from possibly drowning.

"Irma, please be careful." Will frowned.

"Oh, Naruto." Trixie added.

Irma swam down below and saw Naruto as he floated lower and lower down to the water. Something strange happened, almost like Irma was having a memory.

There was a temple shown and a woman was yelling out in pain like she had gone into labor, in fact, she had, and needed a lot of help.

"Oh, my God, it hurts so bad!" The woman groaned.

"Uh, I've never seen her cry in pain like this before," The man said as he tried to soothe and comfort her. "Is she okay?"

"Of course she is!" An older woman replied. "Anyway, you're supposed to be watching The Kyuubi's Seal!"

"But she's--" The man tried.

"You're the Fourth Hokage, show some composure," The older woman coached. "This pain would be unbearable for a man, but women are strong!"

"What's going on?" A little girl asked as she came by.

"Child, please, this is for adults only." The older woman told her.

"Iruka, sweetie." The man said softly.

"Daddy, what's going on?" The young girl asked.

"You're going to have a little brother." The man told her.

"I... I am...?" The little girl asked in amazement.

"Yes, he's on his way." The man told her.

"Where is he now?" The little girl asked, being a naive child of course.

"He'll be coming pretty soon, honey." The man coaxed.

Inside of the woman's stomach, The Kyuubi was chained up, trying to break out.

"It's so strong... It's trying to break free!" The man gasped. "Hang in there, Kushina. Hang in there, Naruto."

The little girl soon turned away and covered her eyes. Kushina grunted and strained in deep pain that was the miracle of childbirth.

"The head is out!" The older woman said. "You're almost done, Kushina!"

"Hang in there, Kushina-san!" The midwife added.

"Naruto, hurry up and come out!" Minato told his future son. "Kyuubi, you stay in there!"

Kushina grunted and groaned, and soon, there was the wail of a baby boy's cries. "It's okay now, honey," The woman told her daughter in comfort. "You can turn around now."

"Hot water!" The older woman said.

"Right!" The midwife nodded.

The little girl soon turned around and looked to her mother as she held a newborn baby boy with blonde hair and was crying.

"Come over here and meet your little brother, Iruka." Kushina smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Little brother...?" The little girl asked.

"This is Naruto." Kushina told her daughter.

The little girl came towards her mother and looked at the baby boy.

"It's okay, sweetie, he won't bite." Kushina comforted.

"You must know that now as a big sister, you have a big responsibility." Minato stated.

The little girl looked with wide eyes to her little brother.

Irma soon shook her head as she soon grabbed a hold of Naruto back in present day and held him close like she did when he was first born and swam to the surface with him. She wasn't sure how that happened in her mind as she didn't know much about her actual life until she was told about being the long-lost sister of Naruto.

"I promise you that I will I will take of my little brother, nobody is going to hurt him again!" Irma promised in present day as her body then glowed red as it formed into a bubbly tail as her eyes turned red with black silts and her fangs and claws had gotten sharper than before.

The device on Naruto's body soon shattered.

"They've been down there a long time." Will frowned in concern.

"Don't worry, hot stuff, I'll protect ya." Matthew smirked, putting his arm around her.

Will soon grabbed his arm and flung him forward painfully and twisted his arm behind his back with a deep glare. "Don't ever touch me agian, you got that, pal?" she then glared at the older firebender.

"Ow! What did I do?" Matthew groaned.

Will just rolled her eyes at that answer.

There was soon a rumbling heard and shaking all around.

"W-What is that?" Doto wondered.

"What the hell is going on?!" Samantha demanded.

Koyuki and Trixie looked curious as well. The water soon exploded and thousands of Narutos and Irmas came out.

"WHAT?!" Doto snapped.

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME, WITH INTEREST, PAL!" The clones yelled out.

"Naruto!/Irma!" Trixie and Will called out.

"That's just impossible!" Samantha gasped.

"Come on, ya little half-pints," Doto glared upwards. "Twin Dragon Blizzard!"

The black dragons zipped through the skies and attacked the Naruto and Irma clones. They soon became a tornado with strong wind blowing and Koyuki and Trixie hid away for safety.

"It's over... This little ridiculous farce is over!" Doto laughed as it looked like the Naruto and Irma copies were gone.

"Oh, yeah?" Trixie smirked. "Then look right behind ya, pal."

There were two copies of both Naruto and Irma.

"It ain't over until justice prevails and evil is wiped out!" Naruto 1 glared.

"Every story's gotta have a happy ending!" Naruto 2 added.

"So, if you don't mind..." Irma 1 began.

"We're gonna throw the book at you in victory!" Irma 2 concluded.

"You guys, I believe in you!" Koyuki called out. "You are the strongest ninja and guardian I had ever known! Naruto, you're also doing a very good job of taking care of my niece for me!"

"Koyuki is my aunt...?" Trixie asked with wide eyes as she didn't know about that.

"Yeah, we know." Naruto and Irma 1 replied.

"We could've told you that!" Naruto and Irma 2 added.

The doubles soon ran over as the glaciers began to glow as a rainbow aura glowed around the siblings as they ran towards Doto.

"A Rainbow Chakra... Just like in the movie..." Sakura said in shock.

"Whoa." Jo added.

Doto tried to punch the siblings only to miss.

"Take this: RESANGAN!" Naruto and Irma cried out, causing a huge explosion with a beam of white light in the Rainbow Chakra.

The armor cracked and shattered as they sent Doto flying to the mirror which it cracked then shattered as the winter changed into spring.

"You may have won this round, but we will be back." Samantha warned the others before she jumped into a portal with Matthew to escape back into the Black Eden.

"Wait a minute! Could this be...?" Makino gasped. "WE'RE MAKING THIS MOVIE IN 3D!"

'Believe in the future...' Sosetsu's voice said in Koyuki's head. 'If you do, the Spring will surely come.'

"What do you think you will do, Koyuki?" Dikushi's voice added.

"I want to become a princess." Young Koyuki smiled.

"A princess?" Sosetsu replied. "What kind of princess?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Young Koyuki tilted her head. "One who's strong, and is kind, and most of all: one who fights for justice!"

This made Sosetsu and Dikushi chuckle to the young girl. 

"That's some dream!" Sosetsu's voice smiled.

"I... Did I actually say those things?" Koyuki whispered to herself.

"So as long as you believe in yourself and never give up, you can become that princess." Sosetsu advised.

Trixie looked at Dikushi and gasped slightly. "Mom..."

"You can see her, can't you?" Dikushi smiled as she gave her little sister a necklace. "There's a beautiful princess standing right there in front of you."

Both Koyuki and Trixie watched with tears in their eyes.

"But... I have sort of a problem..." Young Koyuki said. "There's something else I want to be."

"What would that be?" Dikushi smiled.

"An actress!" Young Koyuki beamed.

This made Sotensu, Dikushi, Koyuki, and Trixie laugh as Naruto was lying on the grass with Irma next to him.

"Now that's a happy ending." Naruto smiled.

"I don't understand," Trixie said to the young adult woman. "How come you didn't tell me that you were my aunt?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt like I almost did." Koyuki defended.

"Do you know where my mother is?" Trixie asked. "I haven't seen her in such a long time. She told me that she went to the Spa for one weekend when I was still friends with Tad and Chad in school one weekend."

"Actually... I was looking for my sister," A woman's voice said, revealing to be Dionne Tang, making everyone turn to her. "Oh, Beatrice, I'm so sorry, but once I heard about this whole mess in a fortune given to me by my psychic, I had to go looking for your long-lost aunt and keep her safe from our Uncle Doto. I didn't really go to the Spa, I was searching for Koyuki."

"Dikushi..." Koyuki gasped.

"Mom... I thought that you died in a car accident." Trixie said with tears in her eyes.

"No, I didn't, dear, I'm sorry, I was just looking for your aunt, I didn't want you or your father to worry." Dionne comforted her daughter. 

"Wait a second, if you're Trixie's mom and Koyuki's sister, how come your name is different?" Jo asked, suspiciously.

"Because when I left the Land of Snow, I had to change my name to become an American citizen and after I married Trixie's father." Dionne explained.

Trixie and Koyuki ran over and hugged Dionne.

"I've missed you so much, Mom." Trixie sniffled.

"Me too, my sister." Koyuki added.

"You must meet my boyfriend." Trixie told her mother.

"Where is he then?" Dionne smiled to her daughter.

"Naruto?" Trixie looked over with a smile. "I want you to meet someone very special and amazing."

"We've already met before, Trixie." Naruto smiled back. 

"Oh, you're sweet," Trixie blushed. "No, I mean my mother."

"Why, hello there, son," Dionne smiled. "I wanna say thank you for taking such good care of my daughter for me."

"Oh, uh, no problem, Mrs. Tang," Naruto smiled. "Trixie's a great girl. If I went to school, I'd love to go with her." 

"Would you like to be enrolled right now?" Dionne teased with a smirk.

"What?! Oh, uh, I don't mean right now!" Naruto panicked. "I, uh--"

Trixie and Dionne soon giggled to Naruto.

"I think that's a good idea." Irma said about Naruto going to school.

"Irma!" Naruto beamed in relief.

"It sure is a beautiful day." Will smiled at the Spring.

"I knew you'd like it, Sparky." Irma chuckled.

"I'm so proud of my little Iruka." A woman's voice said.

"Huh?" Irma blinked and looked around.

"I'm proud too, especially with what's changed in the past year or so." A man's voice added.

"Huh? Who's there?" Irma demanded.

The spirits of Minato and Kushina then suddenly appeared.

"Do you recognize us now?" Minato asked Irma.

"Mom... Dad..." Irma let out a light gasp in surprise.

"Look at you, you're growing up," Kushina cooed. "Oh, and I love that brown hair. It suits you."

"Thanks," Irma replied. "My adoptive mother dyed it this color, it looks better on me though better than the red hair."

"Oh, it feels like only yesterday your brother was born." Kushina sighed.

"Yeah... I dove in to save him and that came in my mind..." Irma said as she held her head. "Kinda like I was having a flashback or something."

"I think your lost memories are unlocking from before our death and you were adopted by Tom and Anna." Minato suggested.

"You think more will be coming?" Irma wondered.

"It will, sweetie, but I'm glad that you're taking such good care of your brother," Kushina said. "We're so proud of you two."

"So, you're not ashamed if I like guys and girls?" Irma asked.

"Not at all, honey," Minato replied. "You could never disappoint us."

Jo watched this, not too far away, and Laurie came behind her with a smile, touching her shoulder. Jo looked back and smiled right back at her.

"Why did you two have to die?" Irma frowned to her biological parents.

"It's a long story, sweetie, it's one of your many lost memories." Kushina advised.

"I hope so," Irma replied. "I just want to know who killed you so that I can kill them."

"Oh, Irma, murder never solves anything, I would hope that you would know that," Minato advised. "Also, with great power comes great responsibility."

"I think that's a quote from Spider-Man." Irma commented.

"It may be, but it's great advice." Kushina said.

"But you and Naruto always make us proud." Minato added.

"Take care, and tell Laurie that I miss her." Kushina said.

Irma's biological parents then returned back into the skies of the Heavens. Irma had a tear in her eye and she wiped them both. Will came beside Irma and held out her arms. Irma looked to her and soon hugged her with tears in her eyes as they rolled down her face.

"Shh... It's okay, it's okay, I'm here for you if you need anything." Will comforted.

"I just need a hug right now..." Irma whispered. 

"It's all right." Will comforted.

"Thanks, you're the best..." Irma smiled, though still had tears in her eyes while hugging Will.

"Hey, I do my best." Will replied.

Will and Irma smiled to each other and soon settled down.

"I hope you're not mad at me for being a tomboy, Mom." Trixie said.

"Oh, sweetie, I love you for just being yourself, never forget that." Dionne smiled.

"Thank you, Mom, I just missed you so much." Trixie frowned.

"So, tell me, how are things with Tad, Chad, and Veronica?" Dionne asked, though she actually didn't like Tad and Chad and just put up with them since Trixie wanted to be their friend before her mysterious disappearance.

"Actually, we're not friends anymore..." Trixie said. "Tad and Chad anyway, Veronica and I decided they weren't worth our time, but now they're dating Miranda Killgahen and Mipsy Mipson."

"Oh, dear." Dionne commented.

"Yeah, it turns out Tad and Chad were just a couple of jerks." Trixie muttered.

"Can I be honest with you, dear?" Dionne asked. "I never liked them."

"It's okay, I never liked them either, but I had to pretend to like them to seem popular." Trixie admitted. 

"Veronica, I'm not sure about, I never really got to know her..." Dionne said.

"She's pretty nice," Trixie smiled. "I love to hang out with her and Daisy Belle sometimes."

"You can tell me all about it." Dionne smiled back.

Trixie nodded and then everyone was resting for the big festival for Koyuki.


	10. Chapter 10

"I always knew she could do it." Dionne smiled proudly to Koyuki.

Koyuki smiled to the people and she did a double take as she thought she saw Sandayu and her father smiling back at her. She then looked away briefly and looked back, but they were gone. She then grabbed her necklace and looked up to the skies.

"That generator wasn't even fully developed..." The princess said to her new friends. 

"I guess it'll be back to winter soon, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Well, not really," Koyuki said. "If we take what we know and continue researching, before you know it, The Land of Snow will be known as The Land of Spring."

"Yeah, but it would be kind of a shame," Trixie replied. "You're such a big star. You're really gonna retire from acting, Aunt Koyuki?"

"Who said I was retiring?" Koyuki smiled. 

"Huh?" The others replied.

"Ruling over the Land of Snow and acting? I think I can handle that," Koyuki smiled as she held a script. "I mean, I'd have to be out of my mind to give it up now."

"T-That script." Kakashi stuttered.

"Well, I better get going," Koyuki smiled. "I'll see you guys later, and you can come back any time you want, Dikushi, and of course you as well, Trixie."

"But of course, Koyuki." Dionne smiled.

The two shared a warm hug together before splitting apart.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." Koyuki smiled back as she picked up her skirts and walked off. 

People rushed over to ask for autographs which made Koyuki smiled and accept.

"Th-That script... S-She's... Perfect..." Kakashi stuttered.

"I'm so stupid!" Naruto groaned in defeat. "I should've gotten an autograph!"

"What's stopping you?" Trixie asked out of confusion.

"Don't worry, I took care of it." Sasuke said.

"HUH?!" Everyone else gawked at him.

Sasuke handed an envelope to Naruto which had a rainbow on it.

Naruto opened the envelope and blushed as the picture was Koyuki kissing Naruto on the cheek while he was in the hospital, sleeping. "Aw, man, look at me!" he then complained. "Couldn't you have used a better picture or something?"

Koyuki turned around and smiled at group.

"So, Jo, are you going to tell me that I'm a hero?" Irma asked.

"No, you're not." Jo glared.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

Irma then winked at the camera. "No, I'm not."

"I'm not doing this song and dance again." Jo glared slightly.

"Then tell me I'm a hero." Irma smirked.

"Fine, you're a hero!" Jo snapped. "There, happy?!"

"Aw, you said it, you didn't have to admit it." Irma smirked.

Jo just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Bruce called..." Laurie said when she was alone with her daughter.

"Is everything okay?" Jo asked.

"Well... Not exactly..." Laurie told her. "There's a dark and cruel force out there worse than The Joker or anyone else from Arkham Asylum, his name is Sin Tzu."

"And he needs my help, right?" Jo guessed.

"Yes." Laurie said, simply enough.

"So, who is Sin Tzu?" Jo asked.

"I was hoping that I would never have to tell you..." Laurie sighed before explaining. "He's a master criminal with a dark harvest from Southeast Asia."

"All we have to do is kick his butt, then boom, we save the world, easy, right?" Jo replied.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Laurie said.

"Huh?" Jo blinked.

"I'll explain more later..." Laurie said before turning to Kakashi. "We have to go."

"All right, Laurie... It was very good to see you again." Kakashi bowed to the blonde woman.

"I got a feeling that we'll be seeing each other a lot more these days." Laurie told him on the way out.

And with that, everyone went home after a big adventure.

The End


End file.
